60 Days
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 8 IS UP] "Berpura-purahlah mencintaiku sampai kau lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura-pura." - Baekhyun / "Maafkan keegoisanku." - Chanyeol / "Dia milikku." - Kyungsoo. / "Tolong berhentilah menjadi egois seperti ini." - Kai. This is A fanfiction of ChanBaek and Kaisoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek and KaiSoo fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari dimana aku memaksa diriku untuk melupakan semua dan melepaskan apa yang selama ini aku pertahankan."

"Maafkan keegoisanku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Yeol, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu."

"Kau pasti terluka, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kelembutan, iris matanya menatap pria yang dua tahun ini menemani hidupnya. "Aku sudah terluka terlebih dulu sebelum kau mengatakan itu Yeol."

"Baek—"

Baekhyun menggenggam jari jemari Chanyeol, iris matanya tak lepas menatap iris mata Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyuman lembut yang terus dia perlihatkan pada suaminya itu. "Aku sudah biasa terluka, Yeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah, Soo."

"Sudah terlalu jauh untuk aku berhenti Kai."

"Kau bukan tidak mau berhenti, tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya berhenti."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tidak suka para sahabatnya itu, "Kau tau apa Kai, aku mencintainya begitu pun dia juga mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kai tersenyum miris pada sahabatnya itu, "Kau membuat hati orang terluka, Soo."

Kyungsoo terbahak mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari sahabat kecilnya itu, "Tau apa kau tentang hati yang terluka, Eoh? Maksudmu orang yang terluka itu isteri Chanyeol? Baekhyun maksudmu, Kai? Aku tidak peduli."

"Dimana Kyungsoo yang kukenal dulu?"

"Dia sudah lama mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming Soon ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sebuah batas dimana kau harus mempertahankannya atau merelakannya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Beginning Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini genap dua tahun usia pernikahanku, pernikahan dengan seseorang pilihanku sendiri. Pernikahan yang awalnya sangat ditentang oleh kedua orang tuaku. Iya, aku menikah dengan seorang pria. Mungkin kalian bertanya, apa yang salah menikahi seorang pria? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dan normal?

Iya, itu akan wajar jika kau seorang wanita dan menikah dengan seorang Pria pilihan hatimu. Tapi dalam kasus ini, aku adalah seorang Pria. Ya, aku pria yang menikah dengan seorang Pria juga.

Itulah mengapa keluargaku menentang keras, saat aku berbicara ingin menikahi seorang pria. Aku berusaha keras meyaknkan keluargaku, kalau aku pasti akan bahagia dengan jalan yang aku pilih. Aku tau, pilihan yang aku pilih saat itu membuat banyak luka dihati orang-orang yang aku cintai terluka.

Katakan saja aku egois, aku masih terus memaksakan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan aku sempat mengurung diriku sendiri didalam kamar selama tiga hari. Iya, aku hanya sanggup mengurung diriku tiga hari, aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak makan lebih dari itu.

Setelah aku keluar dari rencana mengurungkan diri sendiri itu, kedua orang tuaku pun dengan ajaibnya mengubah pikiran mereka dan menyetujui permintaanku. Tentu saja aku senang bukan main saat itu. dan, pernikahanku dan pria pilihanku pun dilaksanakan.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, namaku Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya Park Baekhyun. Ya, margaku berubah mengikuti marga 'Suamiku'. Nama Suamiku Park Chanyeol, kami berdua bertemu saat kami masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Aku mahasiswa kedokteran dan dia mahasiswa hukum.

Pertemuan kami bisa dibilang adalah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja, kami bertemu ketika kampus kami mengadakan sebuah amal untuk sebuah wilayah yang terkena bencana. Kami mahasiswa dari kedokteran diharuskan untuk menginap disana untuk merawat orang-orang yang mungkin saja sakit pasca bencana.

Pertemuan kami cukup unik, saat itu aku ingin mandi disebuah sungai, ya, tempat yang terkena bencana tersebut tidak menyediakan kamar mandi, aku maklum karena memang daerah itu baru saja tertimpa musibah. Disungai tempatku ingin mandi, ternyata Chanyeol juga mandi ditempat yang sama. Kami berdua bahkan berbagi sabun dan sampo bersama. Dari pertemuan itu kami jadi saling mengenal satu sama lain sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah, walaupun bukan pernikahan seperti pernikahan normal kebanyakan, namun aku bahagia. Lebih tepatnya kami berdua bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menyapa, membangunkan setiap insan yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal memasak, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan tak lupa menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Chanyeol bekerja.

"Sayang bangun, sudah pagi." Sapa Baekhyun, sapaan yang selalu Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Pagi sayang." Balasnya, Chanyeol tersenyum itulah yang setiap hari diberikannya ketika matanya terbuka dan hanya sosok pendampingnya yang dilihatnya ketika dia terbangun.

"Mau mandi atau sarapan dulu, emm?" Baekhyun membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Chanyeol, penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Emm, aku mau mandi dulu." Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun tentu dengan penuh kasih.

"Baiklah, setelah mandi kita sarapan bersama aku tunggu dimeja makan." Baekhyun mengusap kedua rahang tegas milik Chanyeol.

"Morning kiss, May be?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tubuhnya perlahan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Dilekatkannya bibirnya pada bibir suaminya itu, sedikit lumatan lembut diberinya disana. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam kecupan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih sayangku."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Yeol." Jemari Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol, menyampirkan surai kecoklatan yang menutupi mata kanan suaminya itu. "Karena kau sudah mengisi hidupku selama dua tahun ini, terima kasih banyak suamiku."

Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Karena kau yang terindah, Baek. Maaf jika aku sering membuatmu marah, maaf jika aku sering tidak mendengarkan laranganmu, maaf jika aku juga dengan tidak sengaja melukaimu, Baek. Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau selalu berikan padaku, terima kasih sudah mau merawatku, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, terima kasih untuk segalanya suamiku."

"Kau banyak bicara hari ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya dalam iris mata itu, iris mata yang tak pernah berubah sedikit pun sejak mereka berdua bertemu dulu. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku lebih dari mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berlari kencang disebuah koridor, matanya sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang membelit indah ditangan kanannya. Ada seorang pasien kritis yang membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya. Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter bedah yang bertangan dingin, banyak pembedahan berhasil dilakukan olehnya.

Baekhyun sampai ditempat yang ingin dia tuju, Pembedahan pun dilakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerja yang bagus, Baek." Seorang pria menepuk pundak Baek, "Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Kau bisa saja, Soo." Baekhyun mengulas senyum, "Kau juga yang terbaik."

"Kau masih saja merendah, Baek." Pria itu —Kyungsoo— memukul lengan Baekhyun, "Sejak dulu tak pernah berubah.

"Kau juga Soo, kau sahabat terbaikku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabar suamimu, Baek? Baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk, "Iya, kau tidak mau main kerumahku? Sekedar mampir mungkin, Soo?"

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir, dia merasa tak enak dengan Baekhyun yang sangat sering mengajaknya untuk sekedar mampir kerumahnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah lama bersahabat, bisa dikatakan mereka bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMA. Namun, saat kuliah Kyungsoo memilih untuk kuliah diluar negri, tepatnya di Amerika. Setelah lulus kuliah Kyungsoo kembali ke korea dan ekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang ternyata rumah sakit itu juga tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"Ayolah Soo."

"Tapi apa suamimu tidak keberatan jika aku main, Baek?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dipundak sahabatnya itu, "Suamiku tidak akan marah, Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara khas bass diiringi bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan tidak lama tertutup kembali.

""Kau sudah pulang sayang?" Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya membawa jas dan tas yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang, hari ini tidak banyak kasus yang harus aku selesaikan jadi aku pulang cepat." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan hangat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

"Hmmm." Gumam Baekhyun, merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ada acaranya apa sayang? Kenapa banyak makanan seperti ini?"

"Sahabat lamaku ingin berkunjung."

"Hmmm."

"Mandi sana, kau bau sayang." Baekhyun mengendus tubuh suaminya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Masa sih?" Chanyeol menciumi tubuhnya sendiri, "Nggak ah, aku wangi sayang"

"Kau bau tauu, sana mandi. Malu kalau sahabatku datang." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh suaminya menuju kamar.

"Iya, iya sayang." Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam kamar, tak lama terdegar suara shower gemericik tanda Chanyeol sudah mulai membhersihkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun kembali membereskan meja, menata setiap makanan dan alat makan dengan rapi disana. Tak berapa lama suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Pasti Kyungsoo." Baekhyun bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Soo."

"Aku bukan orang yang akan mengingkari janji, Baek." Kyungsoo datang dengan alamat yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Aku tahu, ayo masuk." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya, setelah Kyungsoo masuk Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Rumahmu bagus, Baek." Komentar Kyungsoo, dengan manik mata yang menyusuri setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Tidak ah, rumahku biasa saja."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, ada rasa kesal disana, "Kau tau, aku bosan jika terus saja mendengar kau merendah seperti itu, Baek. Hilangkan sifatmu yang itu."

"Nanti aku pikirkan, Soo. Ayo duduk disini." Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo menuju meja makan, menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Kyungsoo, si pemilik mata bulat itu pun duduk dengan nyaman ditempatnya.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana suamimu?"

"Dia sedang mandi."

"Oh."

"Ayo dimakan, Soo. Hanya ada makanan sederhana, maaf ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau ini, kau tau ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Baek. Kita tunggu suamimu saja, lagi pula akan terlihat lancang jika aku makan duluan."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, pembicaraan kedua sahabat lama itu terus berlanjut. Mereka berdua membicarakan masa-masa dimana mereka masih SMA dulu, pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja tak jarang disisipi oleh tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Asiknya" sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan kedua sahabat itu.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi sayang?"

Chanyeol menarik kursinya yang bersampingan dengan Baekhyun, "Iya."

"Ah, kenalkan dia sahabatku yang tadi aku beritahu, sayang." Baekhyun memperkenalkan sosok didpan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum terlebih dahulu kemudian membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-Sssi."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, "Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-Ssi." Chanyeol melepas jabatan tangannya anmun kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo masih.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Seru Baekhyun, "Ayo, Soo dimakan."

"Iya."

Makan malam pun dimulai, tidak banyak percakapan disana, namun sesekali ada candaan yang meluncur dari mereka. makan malam itu berjalan begitu tenang, obrolan pun mulai menghias mungkin mereka bosan hanya makan dalam diam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menceritakan tentang kehidupan pernikahan pada Kyungsoo. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja Kyungsoo menyimak dengan baik juga.

"Aku bereskan dulu piringnya ya." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu merapikan piring-piring kotor bekas mereka makan.

"Aku bantu, Baek."

"Tidak usah, Soo. Kau tamu, kau duduk saja, nikmati pencuci mulutnya. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Cegah Baekhyun,

"Benar kata Baekhyun, kau disini tamu, nikmati saja sajian dari kamu, Kyungsoo-Ssi."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu kembali duduk dikursinya, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke dapur, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun langsung mencuci piring-piring itu. sesekali dia menoleh kearah meja makan, dimana suaminya dan Kyungsoo sedang asik mengobrol. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mereka cepat sekali akrab."

Malam pun semakin larut, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berpamit pulang dari kediaman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tak rela untuk pulang, karena dia merasa sangat nyaman berada disana. Namun, dia merasa tak enak dengan sang tuan rumah jika terlalu larut malam dirumah mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek." Pamit Kyungsoo saat sudah berada didepan pintu rumah, Baekhyun mengantarnya.

"Jangan kapok ya berkunjung kemari, Soo."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, justru aku sangat betah, berterima kasihlah pada suamimu yang begitu baik padaku."

"Kalian berdua cepat akrab ya, padahal baru bertemu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Dia begitu tampan dan baik, kau pasti sangat bahagia, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya, aku beruntung bisa memilikinya."

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, memeluknya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Baek." Iris matanya tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya, Kyungsoo tentu saja tersenyum pada Chanyeol begitu pun Chanyeol membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya Soo."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "Iya, bye Baek."

"Bye, Soo."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik terlihat Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Menarik."

"Sahabatmu baik ya, Baek."

"Iya, dia sahabat terbaikku, Yeol."

"Dia bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain."

"Begitulah dia."

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk diruang keluarga, menikmati malam meeka berdua, beitulah setiap malam mereka lalui, saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

"Kenapa, Yeol?"

"Hmmmm, tidak, hanya saja dia, sedikit menarik." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Dia memang menarik sejak SMA, banyak yang suka padanya." Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Oh iya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia bisa dibilang primadonanya sekolah waktu itu."

"Apa dia sekarang sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku rasa belum Yeol."

"Oh."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja, dia sepertinya berbeda."

"Hmmm, iya dia memang berbeda."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut suaminya itu, iris matanya menatap pada satu titik, titik yang membawa satu sisi rasa dan pikirannya melayang. "Sangat berbeda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Readers,**

**Prince Hadhi ESP back ...**

**Aku bawa FF ChanBaek dan KaiSoo..**

**Hohohohoh**

**Bikin FF baru lagi #PLAKK...**

**Lagi pengen bikin FF yang rated-nya aman,**

**Soalnya berasa mesum banget bikin Rated M terus.. hahahaha**

**Padahal doyan #PLAKKKK #PLAKKK**

**Ini baru story awal-nya aja,**

**Rencananya mau buat beberapa Chapter aja untuk FF ini, gak banyak kok,**

**Makasih ya yang sudah mau baca,,**

**Sampai bertemu di Chapter depan,**

**Annyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika kau ingin menangis karena keadaan yang memaksamu untuk menangis dan menyulitkan untukmu, Kau hanya perlu mengingat hari-hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Second Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan yang dimilikinya terlihat sedang berkutat dengan banyak _Medical Record_ dihadapannya. Dengan wajah yang serius dia menulis beberapa catatan yang harus ditulisnya untuk kebutuhan pasien-pasien.

"Tidak perlu seserius itu Kai." Pria manis menyapa pria yang sedang berkutat dengan status-status kesehatan pasien itu, pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya sementara mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sudah jadi tugasku, Baek."

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa mereka kau telantarkan."

"Maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung rekan kerjanya itu, Baekhyun pun membantu Kai karena tidak tega melihat temannya yang kerepotan harus mengisi ini dan itu. kai hanya tersenyum saja melihat kebaikan temannya itu, percuma Kai melarangnya. Karena, akan mendapatkan penolakan dari si keras kepala itu.

"Hari ini berapa banyak pasien yang akan kau operasi, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, membuka laci yang ada dibawah mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran-embaran kertas disana, "Hari ini aku tidak ada operasi, Kai."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, namun pandangannya masih fokus pada _Medical Record _dihadapannya itu. "Bagus, kau memang perlu istirahat, Baek."

"Mengoperasi dan menyelamatkan nyawa pasien menurutku lebih baik, Kai."

"Dasar keras kepala." Dengus Kai yang sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut temannya itu, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa kabar suamimu, Baek?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kenapa?" Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitas membantu temannya itu.

"Kenapa dia jarang kemari, Baek?"

"Dia mungkin sibuk mengurus kasus orang lain, Kai. Namanya juga pengacara." Baekhyun berbicara tanpa melihat kearah Kai, namun, Kai melihat Baekhyun.

"Semoga kalian langgeng, Baek." Ucap Kai, Baekhyun akhirnya melihat Kai kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga, Ahh." Pekik Kyungsoo senang, saat ini dia sedang beristirahat menikmati jam makan siang dikantin rumah sakit.

"Begitu banyakkah jadwal mengoperasimu, Soo?" tanya Kai yang kebetulan juga berada disana, Baekhyun juga ikut disana.

Kyungsoo menusuk buah melon yang sudah terpotong rapih, memasukkannya kedalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya, "Iya, sekitar ada tujuh pasien yang aku harus operasi tadi. Aku lelah sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menusuk beberapa potong mangga dihadapanya lalu menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan memakan mangga itu, "Seharusnya kau senang karena bisa menolong banyak nyawa, Soo."

"Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Soo."

"Hmmm—Aaaa." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyuapi Baekhyun dengan buah melon miliknya. Tentu saja Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memakan buah melon itu.

Kai tersenyum melihat keakraban dua sahabat itu, Kai berpikir mereka adalah dua sahabat yang memang harus dicontoh oleh semua sahabat yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Mereka begitu hangat, harmonis dan bisa saling berbagi satu sama lain. Benar-benar sahabat yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau juga Kai?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil menyodorkan dua garpu yang sudah terisi masing-masing buah mangga dan melon.

"Ti—tidak terima kasih, kalian saja."

"Buka mulutmu—Aaaaa." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka paksa mulut Kai dan mulai menyumpal mulutnya dengan buat mangga dan melon. Seketika itu ketiganya tertawa bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun menjelang, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam. Dimana seharusnya badan di istirahatkan dari aktivitas panjang seharian. Namun, masih ada tiga anak manusia yang masih saja berkutat dengan _Medical Record_.

"Aku sudah lelah, bagaimana dilanjut besok saja?" keluh Kai, yang merasa bahwa sedaritadi status-status pasien itu tidak ada habisnya dikerjakan.

"Iya aku setuju, Kai. Kita harus istirahat, besok masih banyak pekerjaan menunggu kita." Kyungsoo meregangkan sendi-sendi ditubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Iya sepertinya itu lebih baik." Baekhyun menyetujui usul kedua rekannya itu. terlihat ponsel putih miliknya bergetar, terlihat sebuah panggilan disana. Panggilan dari orang yang dicintai Baekhyun—Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Yeobbo."

"_Hallo Sayang, apa masih lama? Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?"_

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum, "Tidak, aku sudah ingin pulang, sayang."

"_Oh, kebetulan kalau begitu aku jemput ya? Aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerjamu."_

Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam ranselnya, "Oh ya? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Yeol."

Ketika nama Chanyeol disebut, ada dua pasang netra melihat kearah Baekhyun—Kai dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh kearah dua temannya itu, tersenyum sambil memberikan isyarat lewat gerakan bibirnya, _"Suamiku, dia ingin menjemputku."_ Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Ini sudah malam, Baek. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu."_

Baekhyun memakai tas ranselnya, "Kau itu, aku kan biasa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Yeol."

"_Tunggu aku lima menit lagi, Saranghae."_

"Saranghae."

Sambungan telpon terputus, Baekhyun mengulas senyuman lalu memasukkan poselnya kedalam saku celana. Dia tau, sekeras apapun dia menolak, Suaminya itu pasti akan tetap memaksa apa yang dia inginkan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kai, Soo." Ajak Baekhyun saat melihat kedua temannya itu sudah rapi.

"Ayo." Jawab keduanya serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suamimu kapan datang, Baek?"

"Dia bilang aku harus menunggunya lima menit, Soo. Ini baru tiga menit dari yang dijanjikannya." Baekhyun melihat arloji tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.03. Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berada didepan halte bus dekat rumah sakit.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil sedan merah melaju kearah merekadan berhenti tepat didepan mereka bertiga. Kaca mobil itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok didalamnya, "Apa aku terlambat sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melihat arloji ditangannya lagi. "Lebih cepat dua menit, sayangku."

Chanyeol memegang dadanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, "Syukurlah." Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian mendekati suami tercintanya itu, "Ayo pulang."

"Sayang."

"Ya, sayang."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih berada disana, "Mereka kita ajak pulang bersama kita tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oh, tidak usah, Baek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, tidak perlu repot-repot." Kai segera menolak saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun pada suaminya itu.

"Iya, Baek. Lagi pula bus terakhir sebentar lagi datang kok, kau pulang saja duluan." Kyungsoo pun menyetujui ucapan Kai.

Baekhyun mendekati kedua temannya itu, "Sudah ayo, ini sudah sangat larut."

"Tapi, Baek—."

"Suamiku, tidak apa-apakan kalau kita mengantar mereka terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, merangkul pundaknya mesra. "Tentu saja sayang, ayo Kyungsoo dan—"

"—Kai, sayang."

"Ah, iya Kai, kita pulang bersama, ayo naik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol-Ssi, terima kasih banyak tumpangannya." Ucap Kai saat mobil Chanyeol telah sampai mengantarnya didepan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama Kai, kami duluan ya Annyeong." Mobil Chanyeol pun melaju kembali menyusuri malam, mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali kerumah.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau bekerja disatu rumah sakit dengan Baekhyun, Soo? Kau juga tidak pernah cerita padaku, sayang." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan yang menyapa mereka beberapa lama.

"Ah, aku lupa bercerita padamu, sayang, maaf."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bebas dari setir, "Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Chanyeol benar, Baek. Aku juga tidak bercerita kalau aku dan kau bekerja dalam satu rumah sakit, waktu aku berkunjung kerumahmu tempo lalu." Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangannya, memberikan senyuman lembut pada suaminya yang juga menatap netra matanya, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

" **60 Days "**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Seru Chanyeol, saat mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan pekarangan rumah sakit pagi itu. chanyeol bergegas keluar mobil, berlari kecil membuka pintu mobil diseberang sana. "Ayo, Silahkan tuan puteri."

Baekhyun tersenyum, perlahan dia keluar dari dalam mobil lalu memukul pelan lengan suaminya itu, "Aku Namja, Yeol."

"Tapi kau sangat manis dan—"

"—Cantik?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mendekati Baekhyun, direngkuhnya tubuh itu. "Kau yang terbaik sayangku, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mempererat pelukan itu, menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, perlahan bibirnya mendekat kearah bibir Baekhyun, sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat indah bersamaan dengan sinar mentari hangat yang kini menyinari dua tubuh yang saling mencintai itu.

"Sudah, nanti kau telat, sayang." Baekhyun membetulkan dasi maroon yang melilit indah dileher Chanyeol, yang terlihat agak berantakan itu.

"Kau juga, sayang." Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan lembut dikening suaminya itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kembali kehangatan penuh cinta itu. "Aku masuk dulu ya, nanti aku pulang cepat kau tak usah menjemputku, _Arra_?"

"Iya sayang."

"Dahh, sayang."

"Dahh." Chanyeol membalas lambaian Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Chanyeol membalikkan badan, saat dia ingin memebuka pintu mobil iris matanya menangkap siluet cahaya sosok yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari belakangan—Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Pekik Chanyeol, mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju sosok itu, sambil menampilkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Chanyeol-Ssi."

"Tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk paham, "Mengantar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya."

"Oh."

"Some Coffe, May Be?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aku traktir, bagaimana?"

Sejenak Baekhyun nampak berpikir, "Boleh."

Dua insan itu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil sport merah, mobil itu pun melaju menjauhi rumah sakit. Berjalan menembus hangat cahaya mentari, sama hangatnya dengan rasa itu. rasa yang baru saja terjalin dengan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

baekhyun membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Sesekali matanya melihat kearah jam tangan yang membelit indah dilengan kirinya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh pada sosok yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas didepannya.

"Masih sibuk, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, mengangkat kealanya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Masih, sudah mau pulang, Baek?"

"Iya, sudah lewat dari shift kerjaku, kau tidak pulang?"

Kyungsoo melirik arloji miliknya,"Sebentar lagi."

"Kai kemana?"

"Aku tiak tahu, sepertinya dia punya jadwal untuk operasi sekarang."

"Oh, yasudah aku duluan ya, Soo."

"Iya, hati-hati, Baek."

"Jangan terlalu capek, Soo."

"Tidak, kau tenang saja."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya, hari sudah senja saat itu. matahari terlihat sudah lelah, perlahan sang raja siang itu tenggelam diufuk timur. Menampilkan warna kemerahan dicakrawala korea, indah sekali. Angin sore itu berhembus semilir menennagkan, Baekhyun sampai dihalte bus, sejenak ia merasakan angin sore itu berhembus menyapa tubuh lelahnya.

"Sore begini Chanyeol pasti sedang istirahat." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi halte, membuka tas ransel miliknya untuk mengambil ponsel. Namu, setelah beberapa saat benta tipis itu dicari tidak ditemukannya. "Ponselku kemana? Apa ketinggalan ya?"

Baekhyun kembali mencari benda pintar itu, namun hasilnya tetap sama benda itu tidak ada di ransel miliknya. Tanpa pikir dua kali lagi Baekhyun melesat kembali menuju rumah sakit, untuk mengambil benda penting itu. "Mungkin aku lupa memasukannya kedalam ranselku."

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat kerjanya yang berada dilantai dua rumah sakit,

"Tidak apa-apakan aku hanya sekedar mampir kesini?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kantornya, terdengar suara yang sangat dihapal olehnya, suara suamiya—Chanyeol.

Manik bening miliknya diarahkan kearah jendela, memang benar, terlihat jeas siluet tubuh sang suami yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya—Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Chanyeol kesini? Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku? Ah, aku lupa ponselku kan ketinggalan." Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif pada suaminya itu, Sambil tersenyum dia pun hendak masuk kantornya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, kau coba diam dulu, sepertinya ada bulu mata yang terjatuh." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyingkirkan bulu mata yang terlepas dari mata bulat Kyungsoo itu.

Bias cahaya sore memasuki ruangan itu, hangatnya matahari senja menyapa dua tubuh yang kini saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Chanyeol mendekat, ya lebih tepatnya wajah Chanyeol mendekat kearah wajah pemilik bola mata bulat itu. niatnya berubah saat itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Kau menarik,Soo."

Baekhyun membeku,

Dia membeku dalam langkahnya, membeku dalam pandangannya, membeku dalam lamunannya. Dia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Sebuah pemandangan yng seharusnya indah. Ya, seharusnya indah jika itu dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi itu bukan lagi indah, saat kau melihat suamimu dan sahabatmu berciuman didepanmu—lebih tepatnya dibelakangmu.

"Baek." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, saat ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Bukan, bukan lamuanan namun sakitnya hatinya saat ini. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kai."

"Aku tau kau sakit, Baek." Ucap Kai ambigu, Baekhyun cepat tanggap dengan apa yang diucapkan Kai saat ini. Dia melihat semuannya, sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lihat.

"Aku boleh pinjam ponselmu, Kai?"

"Untuk?"

"Boleh?"

Tanpa diminta lagi, Kai mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna silver miliknya dari dalam jas dokter yang ia kenakan, "Ini."

"Kau menyimpan nomerku kan?"

"Panggilan cepat nomor dua."

Dengan sigap Baekhyun men-Dial nomor dua dilayar ponsel pintar itu, langsung diletakkannya ponsel itu ketelingannya. Tak berapa lama kemudia, terdengar suara ringtone khas miliknya. Ternyata memang betul ponsel miliknya tertinggal dimeja kerjanya.

Bunyi ringtone itu pun mengganggu kegiatan panas dua insan itu, mereka berdua mengakhiri dengan terpaksa tautan mereka.

"Bukankah itu bunyi ponsel Baekhyun? Apa dia masih disini?"

"Dia sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Yeol. Mungkin ponselnya tertinggal." Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja Baekhyun, dilihatnyta ponsel putih milik Baekhyun yang bergetar disana.

"Hallo."

"Hallo, Soo. Ini kau kan?"

"Iya, ada apa Kai?"

"Ini aku Baekhyun, bukan Kai, aku meminjam ponselnya. Oiya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi untuk mengambil ponselku, tolong jaga ponselku. Maaf ya merepotkanu, Soo."

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa, Baek."

"Annyeong, Soo."

"Annyeong, Baek."

Sambungan telpon pun terputus, Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun pada tempatnya.

"Terima kasih Kai."

"Baek."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kai."

"Aku tau kau terluka saat ini, Baek."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kai."

"Mungkin lukanya tidak terlihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan sakitnya, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap temannya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa tahun belakangan itu. dia mengulas senyum lalu menepuk pundak temannya itu, memberitahu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa Soo?"

"Baekhyun mau kemari mengambil ponselnya, kau lebih baik pulang Yeol."

"Tapi—"

"Lewat pintu belakang saja, kau tidak akan ketahuan olehnya."

"Oke, see you."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Chanyeol bergegas menuju arah pintu belakang dan keluar. Baekhyun melihat itu, dia meihat semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ingin rasanya aku menangis yang keras, ingin rasanya aku berteriak yang kencang, Ingin rasanya aku mengehentikan semuanya, menghentikan setiap pedih yang menghujam sanubariku. Pedih yang perlahan menghancurkan keyakinanku tentangmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan karena aku tidak mampu melakukannya tapi karena Aku terlalu Mencintaimu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Third Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun perlahan memasuki kantor, hatinya saat ini berkecamuk tak tentu rasa. Rasa yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mampu menjelaskan rasa itu. Bukan. Bukan karena dia takut salah tapi dia takut kalau rasa yang dia rasakan itu benar adanya.

"Oh, kau kembali, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun memasuki kantor kembali. "Mengambil ponselmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh sahabatnya itu, dilukisnya senyuman diwajah miliknya "Iya, Soo aku lupa, hehehe." Baekhyun pun berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, dia menemukan ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja.

"Ketemu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya, terima kasih ya sudah menjaganya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kau itu, coba hilangkan sifat pelupamu itu, Baek."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, dia perlahan mendekati sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya. Mendapatkan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya diam , bberapa detik kemudia dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Emm?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja, Soo."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Baek. Seolah-olah kita tak akan pernah bertemu selamanya." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu, di usapnya perlahan punggung itu.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya mata itu, mata bulat penuh keteduhan, mata yang selama ini tidak pernah membohonginya, mata yang selama ini selalu menampilkan kejujuran yang selalu Baekhyun percayai, "Kau sahabatku, Soo."

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Kau kenapa, Baek? Emmm? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Kyungsoo meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening sahabatnya itu, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

"_Bukan aku yang sakit, Soo. Tapi hatiku."_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menangkup kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak sakit, Soo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sikapmu itu aneh, Baek."

"_Entahlah, aku ingin sekali menyangkal apa yang kulihat tadi, Soo. Aku ingin itu bukan kau dan juga suamiku."_

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, lagi. "Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin, Soo."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Kau aneh, sangat aneh, Baek. Ada apa? Tak bisakah kau cerita kepadaku?"

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, mempererat pelukan itu. entah, seperti ada sebuah rasa yang aneh dihati Baekhyun. Rasa yang begitu perih, perih yang terus saja terasa.

"_Aku bukan tidak mau cerita padamu, Soo. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau apa yang aku takutkan terjadi."_

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, Soo."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "Ya sudah, kalau kau bilang begitu, aku percaya padamu. Sudah sana pulang, sudah gelap."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau juga, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sampai di apartemen miliknya dan Chanyeol, jemari lentiknya menekan tombol bel. Namun, tidak ada yang menyahut. Ditekannya kembali, tetap sama, tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Apa Chanyeol belum pulang, ya?" gumam Baekhyun sendiri, kali ini jemarinya bukan menekan tombol bel melainkan menekan tombol password apartemen-nya. Dibukanya pintu, gelap. Ya, ruangan masih gelap lampu-lampu ruangan belum dinyalakan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju arah dapur, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan. Kedua netra hitamnya menerawang jauh, menerawang kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin dia percaya. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu—Suaminya mencium Sahabatnya—di kantor tadi sore.

Kejadian itu, terus saja berputar dikepala Baekhyun. Suara Jam dinding berdetak memenuhi ruangan. Seolah menjadi pengiring disenja hari itu. Baekhyun beranjak, kakinya membawa dirinya ke balkon apartemen-nya. Angin malam semilir menyapa wajah dan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tertawa bodoh sendiri, "Aku ini kenapa sih? Aneh. Ahh, lebih baik aku memasak untuk Chanyeol jika pulang nanti."

Kakinya pun melangkah kearah dapur, tangannya sigap membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil beberapa bahan masakan. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi bunyi potongan dari pisau, gemericik minyak dan harum masakan dari tangan Baekhyun. Tak lama hidangan yang dimasak Baekhyun matang. Ditatanya sajian itu diatas meja.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.50 KST, "Sepuluh menit lagi Chanyeol pulang." Gumamnya senang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman khas miliknya.

Suara detakan Jam dinding terasa berdetak cukup keras, mengisi kesunyian diruangan itu. detik demi detik berlalu, tak terasa ini sudah dua jam berlalu. Makanan yag tadinya panas kini mendingin sudah—Chanyeol belum pulang.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi yang sedang didudukinya, "Chanyeol kemana? Sudah jam sembilan, tak biasanya dia ulang larut."

Chanyeol memang tak pernah pulang larut malam, jam pulang kerja Chanyeol setiap hariya adalah jam tujuh malam. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang sering pulang malam, Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu dirumah atau jika memang sudah terlalu larut Chanyeol akan menelpon untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik aku hangatkan saja makanannya, siapa tau Chanyeol pulang." Baekhyun beranjak membawa makanan yang dia masak—yang kini sudah mendingin—untuk dia hangatkan kembali.

Tak berapa lama, makanan yang sudah mendingin itu kembali hangat. Baekhyun menatanya kembali diatas meja, "Mungkin kali ini Chanyeol pulang."

Harapan mungkin hanya harapan, tiga jam beralu, seseorang yang ditunggu Baekhyun tak kunjung pulang juga. Baekhyun sudah lelah, maniknya tak terasa menutup membawanya kedunia penuh dengan fantasi-fantasi yang terkadang indah namun juga bisa buruk—Mimpi.

Seseorang pria jangkung memutar kenop pintu perlahan, dia pun menutup pintu yang telah dia buka pun dengan perlahan. Dia sangat tahu, ini sudah sangat larut malam. Bahkan, bisa dibilang pagi buta. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar.

Netra matanya menangkap cahaya di ruang makan, niatnya berubah. Kini kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala itu. langkahnya terhenti saat kedua bola matanya melihat sosok pria yang sedang tertidur dimeja. Terlihat hidangan makanan—yang sudah mendingin lagi—tertata diatas meja.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah kali ini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia membiarkan Baekhyun menunggu. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia tak memakan makanan buatan suaminya itu dan tak pernah dia membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur seperti yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Maaf, sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia membangunkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terbalut sebuah selimut tebal. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, setahu dia, dia tidak mengambil selimut semalam. Diregangkannya tubuh yang terasa sakit karena tertidur diatas meja makan. Diliriknya jam dinding, yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Astaga, aku kesiangan."

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah kamarnya, niatnya untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Chanyeol paling tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau dia tidak dibangunkan Baekhyun. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Disana juga tidak ada.

Baekhyun menduduki tubuhnya diatas kasur, menerawang "Apa semalaman Chanyeol tidak pulang?"

Manik Baekhyun menangka sebuah kemeja putih yang ada didalam keranjang tempat biasa pakaian kotor diletakkan sebelum dicuci. Baekhyun beranjak menuju keranjang itu, ditariknya keluar kemeja putih itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mengingat kejadian dimana dia memeberikan kemeja itu untuk suaminya. Ternyata Chanyeol sering memakainya. Dipeluknya kemeja itu.

"Kenapa wangi parfum Chanyeol berbeda?" gumam Baekhyun, saat sebuah wangi menguar bersama hembusan angin pagi yang berhembus melalui jendela kamar. Wewangian yang menelisik curiga hati Baekhyun. Diciumnya kembali kemeja itu, "Seperti punya..."

"—Kyungsoo."

_**FlashBack ON ...**_

"_Baek, aku mau minta pendapatmu." Seru Kyugsoo, mendudukkan tubuhnya dimeja kerja Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Pendapat apa, Soo?"_

_Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun, tangan satunya mengambil sebuah benda dalam saku jas dokternya. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca dan menyemprotkannya dilengan Baekhyun. "Menurutmu wanginya enak tidak, Baek?"_

_Baekhyun mendekatkan tangan yang disemprot parfum oleh Kyungsoo ke hidungnya, menikmati wangi manis dari parfum itu. "Enak, aku belum pernah mencium wangi seperti ini, Soo."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menyemprotkan parfum miliknya ketubuh Baekhyun. "Aku khusus memesannya dari paris, Baek. Perpaduan Vanilla, Cherry dan daun Mint."_

"_Aku suka, Soo. Seperti aroma terapi, menenangkan."_

"_Sudah kuduga kau juga pasti suka, Baek."_

"_Lain kali boleh dong aku minta untuk mewangikan tubuhku, hehehe."_

"_Tentu saja, kau itu sahabatku."_

_**FlashBack OFF ...**_

Baekhyun berjalan kearah cermin besar yang terpasang dikamar itu, tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan cermin itu, dilepasnya semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dipandangnya refleksi tubuhnya sendiri, dipandanginya setiap inci lekuk tubuhnya sendiri, mencari celah disana.

Kemeja kotor milik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya mulai dipakai, satu persatu kancing kemeja itu, menyisakan dua kancing yang tak dikancingkan. Baekhyun kembali memandangi tubuhnya yang kini berbalut kemeja suaminya itu, kemeja yang lumayan besar ditubuhnya yang mampu menutupi semua tangannya dan sebagian paha mulus miliknya. Wangi itu kembali tercium, wangi parfum sahabatnya di kemeja suaminya.

"Sudah sejauh itukah, Yeol?"

"Ini bahkan baru beberapa hari kau mengenalnya."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Atau..."

"—Kau mencintainya, Yeol?"

Baekhyun berdialod pada bayangan dirinya dicermin, tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat dada kirinya, terasa begitu menyesakkan disana. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada kirinya, berharap rsaa sakit itu menghilang.

Mengalir sudah air matanya, air mata yang seharusnya bisa dia tahan, air mata yang seharusnya tidak lolos dari kedua matanya. Namun, sekuat apa pun Baekhyun mencoba, sekeras apa pun Baekhyun menahan semua. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, yang bisa sakit dan terluka.

**.**

**.**

" **60 days "**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tadi kenapa tidak masuk, Baek? Tidak biasanya kau begitu"_ seseorag bertanya dari seberang sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum, telinganya sekarang sudah ada benda pipih berwarna putih—ponsel—miliknya. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Kai."

"_Benarkah? Separah itukah ke'tidak enakan' badanmu, Baek?"_

"Benar, Kai. Aku memang sedang tak enak badan."

"_Kau bohong, Baek."_

Baekhyun tersentak, dia memang bukan ahlinya dalam berbohong. Kai sangat tau siapa dirinya, Kai sangat tau seperti apa Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun ingin sekali menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"_Baek..."_

"Maaf."

Terdengar suara tawa disana, _"Aku tau siapa dirimu, Baek. Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku. Tidak inginkah kau bercerita padaku, emm?"_

"Aku sedang tak ingin cerita, Kai."

"_Aku tau, kau besok harus masuk. Banyak sekali pasien yang bertanya padaku tentangmu, Oke."_

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oke, aku pasti masuk besok."

"_Annyeong."_

"Ne, Annyeong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama menunggu, Chagi?" seorang pria manis menyapa seseorang yang sedang menikmati secangkir _espresso_ sambil memainkan gedget miliknya. Pria itu menoleh.

"Tidak, hanya lewat beberapa menit dari janji kita." Jawabnya saat pria manis itu sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku dirumah sakit."

Pria dengan balutan kemeja maroon itu menggenggam tangan sang pria manis itu, "Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, Soo. Kau tak salah apa-apa."

"Aku tentu salah Yeol, sudah membuatmu menunggu. Bahkan, aku melanggar janji kita."

Pria itu—Chanyeol—meletakkan jemarinya dibibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo diam. "Ssstt, kau tidak salah apa-apa sayang, sudah lupakan saja. hari ini kan kita ingin berkencan."

"Hari ini, Baekhyun tidak masuk. Apa dia sakit, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia tidak masuk?"

Kyungsoo bingung, "Kau tidak tahu klau Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja hari ini?"

Chayeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Pikirannya melayang, dia beranggapan mungkin Baekhyun sakit karena dia membiarkan suaminya itu tidur dimeja makan.

"Kau ini."

"Nanti aku lihat keadaannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara Chayeol, Baekhyun yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia menghampiri suaminya, seperti biasanya membawakan tas kerja suaminya.

"Baek."

"Iya."

Chanyeol langsung menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening suaminya itu, dirasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun—normal.

"Kau sakit, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia sangat senang suaminya masih seperti dulu. Masih mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak sakit, Yeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kyungsoo bilang kau tidak bekerja hari ini, apa benar?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

DEG~

Ah, bodohnya!

"Iya tadi aku bertemu dengannya, saat aku sedang meembeli kopi detempat biasa aku membeli kopi, Sayang."—Bohong.

Baekhyun merapihkan surai coklat suaminya yang agak berantakan, "Oh begitu. Ya sudah kau mandi, setelah itu kita makan."

"Baek."

"Hmmm"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, diberinya sebuah kecupan hangat. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut dan hangat kini agak menuntut. Bahkan, Baekhyun pun larut dalam permainan yang Chanyeol berikn padanya. Malam ini, mereka bercinta begitu lembut dan dalam, berbagi cinta satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi."

"Hai, Baek. Sudah sehat?"

"Kai, aku tidak sakit. aku—"

"—Oke-Oke."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memukul kepala Kai karena saking gemasnya. Kai hanya mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun itu. baekhyun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dia mengambil beberapa berkas dan juga pena.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Kai saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Sedikit udara segar mungkin lebih baik, kau mau ikut Kai?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kantor menuju kearah taman rumah sakit, ditaman itu berjejer rapi bangku-bangku kayu yang memang khusus disediakan untuk pasien atau para pengunjung rumah sakit. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon Maple yang saat ini daunnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah.

Tangan ahli itu kini menulis hal-hal yang dibutuhkan pasiennya dalam menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit itu. Baekhyun memang sangat ingin seluruh pasien yang dia tangani pulang dalam keadaan sehat. Jadi, dia mengerahkan yang terbaik yang dia miliki.

"Kau disini, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Ah, iya, Soo. Kau disini juga?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, "Aku diberitahu Kai, katanya kau ingin mencari udara segar. Aku pikir kau memang akan kemari. Tempat favoritmu dirumah sakit ini."

"Ada apa kesini?mencari udara segar juga, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini fokus kembali ke kegiatan menulisnya.

Manik bulat Kyungsoo melirik kepada sosok yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dipangkuannya, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang..."

"Tentang?" baekhyun masih fokus menulis.

"Suamimu."

Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan acara menulisnya saat telinganya dengan sangat jelas mengdengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata 'Suami'. "Kenapa?"

Netra Baekhyun masih belum beralih dari berkas-berkas milinya, terdengar suara hembusan nafas perlahan Kyungsoo. "Aku... Mencintainya, Baek."

Semilir angin bulan oktober berhembus, semilir angin dingin yang menyapa dua insan yang sedang duduk ditengah taman. Guguran daun Maple pun tak mau kalah memberikan aksen indahnya saat angin itu berhembus melewati dahannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangu kayu, memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajah lelahnya. "Kau mencintai suamiku?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, "Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya, "Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dan kau memeperkenalkannya padaku."

"_Sudah ku duga."_

"Soo."

"Aku tahu ini salah, Baek. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Soo."

"Kami sudah berpacaran."

"Soo."

"Kami pun sudah melakukannya."

Membeku sudah, semua hal, semua kata, yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan. Kini membeku sudah. Gemerisik bunyi gesekan dahan menambah suasanya menjadi begitu memilukan. Ya, memilukan untuk Baekhyun, saat dia tau sahabatnya bahkan telah terlalu jauh bermain dengan suaminya tanpa dia ketahui.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya,

—Lelah.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir, lolos keluar dari kedua mata lelah itu. lelah menangis, lelah menatap apa yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya, lelah membohongi apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

"Baek, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, diusapnya air mata itu perlahan. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Soo."

"Kau pasti terluka, Baek."

Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya itu sahabat yang selalu dia percaya, sahabat yang dia sayangi dan sahabat yang dia banggakan selama ini. "Aku sudah biasa terluka, Soo."

"Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Telpon Chanyeol, Soo. Suruh dia menemui kita di kafe dekat rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa, Baek?"

"Kita perlu bicara bertiga, Soo."

"Kenapa harus aku, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo, "Karena hanya kau yang akan dia dengar saat ini, Bukan aku."

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku mencintaimu,**

**Aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri, aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku,**

**Maafkan aku,**

**Maafkan aku yag tidak seperti orang lain yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, maafkan aku yang mungkin tidak terlalu peka padamu.**

**Tapi,**

**Satu hal yang kau harus tau, aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan setiap tetesan air mataku tahu hanya kaulah yang aku cintai. Tolong jangan pernah sakiti aku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, tetaplah disisiku selamanya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Fourth Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsound This Fanfic is "Love, That One Word — By TaeYeon SNSD"**

**(Sangat disarankan mendengarkan lagu ini, biar feel-nya dapet, hehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua sahabat itu duduk berhadapan, tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Sinar mentari masuk menerobos kaca jendela kafe, menerpa dua tubuh yang sudah lama membeku itu. memberi kehangatan, namun, sepertinya kehampaan yang ada disana.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menatap kosong segelas kopi dihadapannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo telah menelpon Chanyeol untuk datang, dan benar saja Chanyeol bilang akan kesana. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo memberitahunya tentang hal itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, netranya menangkap sepasang nuri yang saling berpanggut, berbagi satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Pikirannya melayang jauh, saat dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat dimana Baekhyun merasakan arti sebuah cinta sebenarnya, saat itu Chanyeol begitu tulus mencintainya, begitu lembut memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah barang yang harus dijaga hati-hati. Dan, tiba akhirnya dimana Baekhyun memantapkan hati untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol saat pria itu melamarnya ditengah kerumunan teman-temannya dikampus.

"Dua tahun itu singkat ya... " gumam Baekhyun, netranya masih setia menatap burung nuri itu bermesraan. Seakan mereka sedang mengejek Baekhyun, betapa bahagianya sepasang burung itu berbeda dengan keadaanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo jelas mendengar itu, karena sedari tadi semua panca inderanya tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun. "Baek,"

"Sangat singkat, bahkan aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyungsoo "Apa aku terlihat bodoh ya, Soo? Sampai Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin bersamaku?"

"Baek."

"Apa aku sudah tak ada lagi dihatinya ya, Soo? Sampai Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin melihatku?"

"Baek."

"Apa aku—"

_**PLAKKK**_

"Berhenti mengucapkan sesuatu yang bodoh, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa, tangan kirinya memegang pipi tempat dimana Kyungsoo menamparnya, "Ya, kau benar Soo, aku memang bodoh. Pantas saja, Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin bersamaku."

Bulir bening mengalir, lolos dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, hatinya sakit melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Dia tahu, dia yang salah dalam hal ini. Tapi, dia tak ingin melepaskan apa yang sudah didapatkannya. "Baek, sudah hentikan."

"Hentikan? Ya, Soo, aku sangat ingin menghentikannya tapi, aku tidak bisa." Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa, eoh?" isak Kyungsoo.

"Karena... "

Baekhyun diam,

"... kalian berdua orang yang saat berharga dalam hidupku, tidak mungkin aku melukai salah satu diantara kalian."

"Baek"

"Walaupun, salah satu atau ..."

Baekhyun diam kembali, hatinya begitu sesak. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, tangisan pun pecah. Isakan yang memilukan, meggambarkan betapa terlukanya dia saat ini

"... kalian melukaiku bersama."

Seorang pria tinggi memasuki kafe itu, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

Wajahnya mengerut bingung, "Kalian kenapa menangis seperti itu? apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya perlahan, lalu menampilkan senyuman pada suaminya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Yeol."

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun, dengan cekatan dan lembut jemarinya menghapus sisa air mata milik Baekhyun, "Jangan bohong kau itu kenapa, emm? Kenapa kau dan Kyungsoo menangis? Beritahu aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memasang senyumannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Kami hanya curhat saja, iya kan, Soo?"

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya, "Iya, Yeol kami hanya curhat saja."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Ada apa menyuruhku kemari, Soo?"

"Aku yang menyuruh Kyungsoo menelponmu untuk kemari, Yeol."

Dua pasang mata itu menatap pada Baekhyun, sunyi menyapa kembali kini. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada secangkir kopi yang dia diamkan sedaritadi, disesapnya kopi itu.

—Ah, sudah dingin.

Namun Baekhyun menikmatinya—lebih tepatnya pura-pura menikmati—mana ada, orang yang mau minum kopi dingin di cuaca yang dingin seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menaruh perlahan cangkir kaca itu, "Membicarakan masalah ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Masalah apa?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, sebentar netranya melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, "Masalah, ah maksudku cerita antara kau dan ... "

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan, mempersiapkan hati.

" ... Kyungsoo."

Kali ini pandangannya berubah, bukan lagi pandangan bingung yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol. Melainkan pandangan tak percaya dan sedikit terkejut. Dia menengok kearah Kyungsoo, mereka beradu pandang sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih melihatnya.

"_Bahkan, hanya perpandangan saja kalian sangat serasi." _Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tau, Baek?"

"Semua, Yeol."

"Sejak kapan?"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo, netranya melihat jemari Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dibawah sana. Mungkin, dia sedang memberi kekuatan untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu.

"Sejak kau bilang, kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menarik." Baekhyun kembali menyesap kopi dingin miliknya, "Sejak saat itu, aku tau hatimu bukan lagi untukku."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, hal yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap cairan hitam yang bergoyang-goyang didalam cangkir kaca itu, seolah beriak senang didalam sana, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Yeol."

"Baek."

"Iya Soo, kalian memang tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dalam hal ini." Baekhyun kembali menyesap kopinya, meletakkan perlahan cangkirnya. "Ini masalah hati, aku bisa apa."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, tangan yang digenggam Chanyeol dilepaskannya perlahan, dia membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja,

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun, dia menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pamit dulu, ada pasien Yang akan aku operasi hari ini."

"Kenapa kau pergi, Baek? Apa kau tidak ingin mempertahankannya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, pertanyaan yang mampu mencegat waktu berputar disekitar mereka, semilir angin bulan oktober menyelip masuk ke ruang kafe itu, menyapa tubuh yang berada disana dengan hawa dinginnya.

"Aku ingin, tapi orang yang ingin aku pertahankan tidak ingin bertahan bersamaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang saja, Baek." Seru Kai, seruan yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Belum waktunya pulang Kai."

Kai berjalan kearah Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, "Tapi, hati dan pikiranmu perlu istirahat, Baek."

"Tapi, pekerjaanku belum waktunya untuk aku istirahatkan, Kai." Jawab Baekhyun yang sekarang menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas dihadapannya.

Kai hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya kau seperti itu."

Baekhyun perlahan menoleh kearah Kai, "Maksudmu?"

Kai menggendikkan bahunya, "Keras kepala untuk mempertahankan segalanya."

Pandangannya dialihkan kembali pada berkas miliknya, hanya ditatap saja. "Apa yang salah denganku, Kai?"

"Kau tidak salah, Baek. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo atau pun Kau."

Baekhyun kembali menatap netra itu, netra itu tersenyum padanya, "Kau tau semua Kai?"

Kai mengangguk mantap, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Aku tahu semua, bahkan lebih banyak dari apa yang sudah kau lihat dan kau dengar, Baek."

Kai menceritakan semua, ya, semuanya saat pertama kali Chanyeol ke rumah sakit bukan untuk Baekhyun melainkan untuk orang lain—Kyungsoo. Dimana pertemuan-pertemuan yang sangat intens, bahkan saat Baekhyun sedang mengoperasi pasien pun mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Sampai, suatu hari Kai menangkap bahas mereka sedang bercumbu.

Semua itu Kai rahasiakan dari Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terluka lebih dalam lagi. Apalagi, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya takut kau terluka saja, Baek."

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku terluka juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara Chayeol, Baekhyun yang sedaritadi duduk saja dimeja makan, beranjak. Dia menghampiri suaminya, seperti biasanya membawakan tas kerja suaminya.

"Kau mandi dulu, Yeol. Lalu kita makan malam bersama."

"Baek."

"Iya."

"Maaf, aku sudah makan malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Oh, yasudah kau mandi lalu istirahat, biar aku makan malam sendiri."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau ini. Sudah sana mandi." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh suaminya memasuki kamar untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi, setelah suaminya berada didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk suaminya menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun duduk, menatap makanan-makanan yang telah dimasaknya itu. "Mari makan."

Baekhyun menyendokkan nasi kemulutnya, dikunyahnya perlahan, suara detak jam dinding menemani kesunyian disana. "Sepi."

Baekhyun kembali menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, bulir bening itu menetes, mewakili sesakkanya sedut hatinya yang terluka. Baekhyun tertawa sambil memukul-mukul dada kirinya, "Baekhyun bodoh, Baekhyun bodoh, kenapa kau menangis, emmm? Dasar bodoh."

Air mata itu terus saja mengalir, tak bisa terbendung lagi. Baekhyun masih saja tetawa dalam tangisnya, terus saja merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, andai saja dulu dia menuruti apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin, sakit itu tidak akan sesakit ini. Baekhyun masih terus saja memukuli dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Bodoh... hiks." Baekhyun terus memukuli dadanya, "Bodoh... hiks, aku Bodoh.. "

"Maafkan aku."

Sepasang lengan melingkari dada Baekhyun dari belakang, tak perlu Baekhyun menoleh, tak perlu Baekhyun menebak lengan siapa itu. dari bau tubuhnya sangat jelas itu bau suaminya—Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun bergetar hebat, tangisnya pecah. Semua rasa yang menyesakkan disana dikeluarkannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Luka itu sangat perih dirasa, bahkan pelukan suaminya bukan meredakan perih itu tapi membuatnya semakin tergores dalam.

"Maaf—"

"—Sudah Yeol."

"Baek."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya ditatapnya kedua bola mata itu, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh pipi itu, meraba rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Dulu, ini milikku ... "

Jemarinya turun kebagian dada kiri Chanyeol, disentuhnya dada itu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan detakan teratur Jantung Chanyeol.

"Detakan jantung ini dulu juga milikku ... "

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat kearahya. Mengecup perlahan kening itu, kedua kelopak itu, pucuk hidung itu dan terakhir Baekhyun mengecup lembut bibir suaminya, lembut penuh perasaan disana.

"Dan semua ini dulu juga milikku ... "

"Baek"

"Tapi, sekarang sudah dimilikki orang lain ... "

"Kau ini bicara apa Baek?"

"Dia sahabatku sendiri."

"Baek ... "

Baekhyun melukiskan senyuman dalam tangisnya, menatap mantap kedua netra Chanyeol. "Bagaimana Yeol menyenangkan kah?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yeol."

"Kau pasti terluka."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, meletakkan telapak tangan suaminya tepat dijantungnya. "Kau dengar detakannya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Dia sudah biasa terluka, jadi kau tenang saja."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam dekapannya, dipeluknya erat tubuh suaminya itu. Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Maafkan ke egoisanku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak marah, Yeol."

"Tapi kau pasti—"

"—Terluka? Sudah kubilang, aku sudah biasa terluka." Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol, "Cukup aku saja yang kau lukai, jangan sahabatku."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tetap mematri senyumnya, "Bukan aku tapi kau, Yeol. Aku tidak akan akan melarangmu untuk mencintai orang lain, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap setia bersamaku. Tapi, kenapa harus sahabatku?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu mata yang membengkak itu, dia menarik nafas dalam. "Dia menarik ... "

Baekhyun mempertajam pendengarannya, menyiapkan hati.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja, aku ingin dengar pujianmu tentang sahabatku yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih suamiku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Dia berbeda, entah kenapa aku bisa mencintainya tapi aku mencintainya."

"Sangat mencintainya, Yeol?"

"Iya, Baek."

"Bahagiakan dia, jangan sakiti dia."

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya kembali, "Aku ingin meminta izin padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ... "

"Aku?"

"Ingin menikahinya, Baek."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah jendela, terlihat betapa derasnya hujan malam ini. Seolah mereka tahu apa yang kini Baekhyun rasa, "Kapan?"

"Aku belum tahu kapan, karena kita harus bercerai terlebih dahulu, Baek."

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, disana begitu sesak dan terasa perih. "Cerai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku sudah lelah,**

**Mataku lelah menangis, hati ku lelah bertahan, aku lelah menyakiti perasaanku sendiri.**

**Cobalah mengerti aku, tapi jika kau tak mau mengertiku, tolong mengertilah perasaanku yang setia padamu dan cintamu.**

**Jika kau mencintainya, cintailah dengan setulus hatimu,**

**Jangan sakiti dia, seperti kau menyakitiku,**

**Cukup aku,**

**Yang kau sakiti, cukup aku saja yang terluka karenamu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Fifth Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsound This Fanfic**

**is **

"**Love, That One Word — By Taeyeon SNSD"**

"**Let Me Free — By Ballad Taeyeon SNSD"**

"**Grey Paper —By Yesung Super Junior"**

"**Coagulation — By Super Junior KRY"**

**(Sangat disarankan mendengarkannya, biar feel-nya dapet, hehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini begitu dingin, hujan turun begitu deras diluar sana, membasahi semua yang diterpana. Begitu pun jendela Appartemen yang kini sedang dipendangi Baekhyun. Netra itu melihat aliran tetesan hujan yang mengalir derah dikaca jendela yang berembun itu—sama seperti dirinya yang kini sedang menangis.

"Iya, kita cerai, Baek."

Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, menghela nafas perlahan. Merasakan setiap perih yang dia rasa,"Kenapa kita harus bercerai, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dia melihat bayangan wajah Baekhyun dari kaca jendela yang berembun itu. dipegangnya pundak suaminya itu, "Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua suami dalam satu rumah, Baek."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya perlahan, perih itu belum juga mau pergi. "Haruskah kita bercerai, Yeol?"

"Iya, Baek."

Baekhyun berbalik, ditatapnya mata itu lembut, dia pun tersenyum untuk Chanyeol. "Baiklah kalau memang itu keputusanmu, aku menyetujuinya, Yeol."

"Baek"

"Tidak usah memikirkan perasaanku, Yeol." Jemari aekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol, "Saat ini, Pikirkan perasaanmu saja."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih dalam pelukan suaminya, dia mengangguk. Baekhyun berharap andai sang waktu berhenti sekarang, dia ingin selalu berada dalam pelukan suaminya seperti saat ini. Namun, hal itu tidak mungkin, karena cinta dan hati suaminya tidak lagi ada dirinya.

"Tapi, boleh aku meminta sebuah permintaan sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, Yeol?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, "Boleh, tentu saja. apa itu?"

Jemari Baekhyun membetulkan lipatan-lipatan yang ada di kemeja Chanyeol, "Aku minta dua bulan, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Dua bulan? Untuk?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan, "Aku ingin 60 hari kita bersama, aku ingin 60 hari itu kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, aku hanya ingin 60 hari cintamu hanya untukku, Yeol. Hanya itu."

Kini Chanyeol yang menghela nafas, "Itu tidak mungkin, Baek."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi kenapa Kau—"

"Kau hanya berpura-pura, Yeol."

"Tapi, Baek—"

"Hanya 60 hari, Yeol. Apa sangat berat untukmu? Apa aku tak bisa mendapat kesempatan lagi, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu mata bengkak itu, hatinya merasa iba, "Baiklah, hanya 60 hari kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, "Iya, hanya 60 hari, Yeol. Setelah itu, aku akan melepasmu bersama dia. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian setelah itu, aku akan pergi menjauh dari hidup kalian"

"Kita hanya berpura-pura?"

"Iya, berpura-pura, jika dihadapan orang berpura-puralah kita baik-baik saja dan saling mencintai satu sama lain."

"Tapi Kyungsoo?"

Detik jam dinding, bertedak kencang menghiasi ruangan itu. sang waktu berputar ceria disekitar dua insan yang saling menatap. Luka itu kini makin membesar, menyebarkan perih yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya dia, kau tahu kan aku dan dia sudah menjadi kekasih"

Baekhyun menunduk, dia mengangguk mengerti. Cairan bening itu kembali lolos dari kedua mata indahnya, "Kau bisa terus mencintainya, selayaknya kekasih pada umumnya, Yeol"

"Jadi tidak masalahkan jika ada cinta lain diantara kita, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya"

"Oke, aku setuju."

Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Yang masih setia menunduk, menahan laju perih yang dia rasa saat ini. Pundaknya terguncang hebat, tubuhnya merosot kelantai—Baekhyun menangis kembali. Dia memukul dadanya, perih itu makin terasa perih saat berulang kali Baekhyun memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. namun, tak kunjung hilang rasa sakit itu.

"Berpura-puralah mencintaiku, sampai kau lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura-pura, Yeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**60 DAYS"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong berhenti, Soo. Ini sudah terlalu jauh."

"Berhenti? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya, Kai."

Kai menantap Kyungsoo, "Tidak bisa dihentikan? Kau bisa menghentikannya, Soo."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Iya, kau benar, tapi, aku tidak mau."

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo ke meja kerjanya, memegang kedua pundaknya, "Berhentilah menjadi egois seperti ini, Soo. Ada hati yang sedang kau lukai."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai, "Tak bolehkah aku bahagia? Aku berhak untuk bahagia, Kim Kai."

Kai tertawa, mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "Memang, memang kau berhak bahagia, Soo. Tapi, tidak dengan melukai hati orang lain demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Kini Kyungsoo yang giliran tertawa, "Kalau kita bahagia kenapa tidak hal itu kita lakukan."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Jangan munafik Kai, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi sepertiku."

Kai diam, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya ini. "Kau benar-benar egois, Soo."

"Terserah kau saja, Kai."

Kai kembali kemeja kerjanya dengan hati yang kesal, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mereka tidak tahu sedaritadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat, sepasang telinga yang mendengar apa yang mereka bicara tadi. Langkahnya—Baekhyun—tertahan disana, seiring dengan ucapan yang menyakitkan hatinya yang keluar dari sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kantor.

"Baek"

Baekhyun terlonjak, ketika pintu kantor terbukasan seseorang memanggil namanya.

"K-kai, A-aku—"

"Kau mendengar semuanya, Baek?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sendu, dia mengangguk. "Semuanya Kai, Sem—hiks.."

Pecah sudah tangis Baekhyun, tubuhnya bergetar, air mata mulai bercucuran dari kedua matanya. Hati Kai mencelos seketika melihat sahabatnya menangis penuh lara seperti itu, tanpa pikir ulang Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kai, dia menangis dalam dekapan sahabatnya. Kai terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun, Kai berpikir jika saat ini sahabatnya itu butuh sebuah sandaran hati, sandaran untuk begitu lelah hatinya kini.

"Apa kau sudah lelah, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk,

Kai mengelus lembut rambut sahabatnya itu, menguarkan harum buat kesukaan sahabatnya itu, "Jadi kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kita Kai, aku belum ingin mengakhirinya, aku ingin mempertahankannya."

"Kau yakin sanggup?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai, "Aku yakin, Kai"

"Bahkan jika kau terluka lebih dalam sekali pun, Baek?"

Baekhyun diam kali ini, dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Dia memang sedang terluka saat ini, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa dalam lagi luka yang akan dideritanya jika dia masih saja meneruskannya. Hanya saja, dia masih ingin bertahan demi suaminya, orang yang dia amat cintai—Chanyeol.

"Aku siap, Kai."

Kai tersenyum, dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi basah Baekhyun, dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jari miliknya. "Keras kepalamu tak pernah hilang dari dulu, Baek"

"Kai"

"Maaf, Baek"

Bias cahaya mentari pagi diakhir bulan oktober, meneroboh masuk melalui jendela dan celah-celah menghangatkan setiap ruangan di rumah sakit itu. sama hangatnya kedua sahabat yang saling berciuman satu sama lain. Awalnya, Baekhyun amat kaget dan ingin menolak apa yang Kai lakukan padanya. Namun, bibir itu begitu memikat dirinya, bibir itu begitu lembut memperlakukannya, bibir itu sungguh membuatnya seperti berada dalam kahyangan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai"

Diujung sana sepasang mata, menatap tajam kearah dua sahabat yang kini saling tertawa satu sama lainnya. Tangannya meremas sesuatu yang sedang dibawanya, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya, berbalik dan segera berlalu dari sana. Namu, sebelum dia keluar dari rumah sakit itu dia berhenti sejenak disamping tempat sampah dan membuang sesuatu yang dibawanya kedalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menunggu siapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain, menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Soo, menunggu suamiku menjemputku"

"Hmmm,"

"Kau sendiri sedang menunggu siapa, Soo? Bukankah biasanya kau langsung ke halte?"

"Aku sedang menunggu suami sahabatku, lebih tepatnya kekasihku."

Semilir angin musim dingin menyapa, membelai tubuh dua sahabat yang berdiri berjejer. Semburat jingga menghiasi langit, menambah indah sore di akhir bulan oktober.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Oh"

Kyungsoo tersenyum picik, "Bagaimana, Baek? Enak mencicipi bibir sahabatmu sendiri, hmmm?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, sedikit terlonjak namun dia masih bisa menutupinya. Ternyata Kyungsoo melihatnya, "Menurutmu, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung pada Baekhyun, "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap langit sore, terlukis senyuman diwajahnya.

—Ah, indahnya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih dari suami sahabatmu sendiri, Soo? Menyenangkan kah?"

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya cepat, dia tertawa kecil. "Cukup menyenangkan."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, "Tak berniatkah kau menghentikannya, Soo?"

Netra Kyungsoo menangkap sepasang nuri yang sedang bercanda riang didahan pohon maple didepannya, "Sudah terlambat untuk aku menghentikannya, Baek"

"Terlalu cintakah kau dengan suamiku?"

"Suamimu yang sangat kucintai, begitu pun dia yang juga mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai."

Baekhyun tertawa, matanya masih terpejam. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Ternyata memang sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ... "

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap kearahnya.

"Orang yang ingin kau pertahankan sudah tak ingin bertahan bersamamu."

Netra Baekhyun beralih, dia menatap sepasang burung nuri yang sekarang saling berpanggut mesra berbagi cinta disana, Baekhyun tertawa bodoh. "Kau benar, Soo"

"Jadi jangan salahkan aku, jika ada cinta yang datang padaku."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak,

"Terlebih, jika itu cinta dari suami sahabatku sendiri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat perlahan, kedua matanya terpejam, air mata kembali turun, luka itu kembali terkoyak, perih itu kembali datang. Kali ini, Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia membiarkan saja rasa sakit itu menjalar hebat di sanubarinya.

Apa yang bisa lakukan saat sahabat dan suami kalian mengkhianati kalian tepat didepan mata kalian? Apa yang kalian bisa pertahankan saat apa yang kalian ingin pertahankan tidak ingin bertahan bersama kalian? Sakit? Ya, pasti sakit dan perih itu ada, bahkan sakitnya bisa sampai membuatmu ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini, ingin melupakan apa yang seharusnya tak dilupakan.

Sebuah mobil sedan yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun berhenti dihadapan mereka. dari dalam sana keluar sosok yang sangat dicintainya yang sekarang bukan lagi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hai, sayang"

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu, sayang?

"Tidak, hanya beberapa menit saja. ayo kita pulang sayang."

Bukan, sapaan itu bukan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Melainkan dari Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih melihatnya, posisinya benar-benar tersisih sudah.

"Mau pulang bersama, Baek?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Berdua mungkin akan lebih baik, Soo. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, terima kasih."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, "Ayo kita pulang bersama, Baek"

"Siapa yang tadi kau sapa duluan, Yeol? Aku atau Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun melukis senyuman kembali diwajahnya, "Itu artinya ... "

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya didada suaminya, "Hatimu ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, bukan aku."

"Baek"

"Jadi, pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Yeol."

"Tapi kau janji akan pulang bersama denganku tadi, kenapa kau begini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah sendunya, "Bahkan janji suci yang sudah kita buat selama dua tahun didepan saksi dan orang tua kita, bisa kau ingkari begitu saja, Yeol"

"Itu berbeda, Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya itu memang berbeda, tapi janji itu seharusnya bisa kita pertahankan sampai maut memisahkan kita. Tapi, kau bahkan melupakannya dengan mudahnya."

"Baek kita sudah—"

"Iya aku tahu, Yeol. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, senyumannya tak dia hilangkan dari wajahnya,

"Sudah, antar kekasihmu itu pulang, Yeol"

Baekhyun melepas syal merah yang melilit dilehernya, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memasangkan syal itu dileher sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo kelihatannya sudah kedinginan." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, "Kau lebih baik masuk kedalam mobil, aku takut badanmu bertambah dingin, Soo."

"Cepat, Yeol antar sahabatku ini pulang, aku akan sangat marah jika dia sakit besok."

"Baek"

"Cepat, Yeol"

Chanyeol mennghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menariknya masuk kedalam kursi penumpang, dan menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol berjalan memutar.

"Baek"

Baekhyun membetulkan dasi suaminya, "Ayo cepat antar dia pulang, dan pulang kerumah langsung ya. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Baek"

"Ah, atau kita makan Ramyeon saja ya, Yeol. Aku rindu makan makanan itu."

"Baek"

"Sudah, cepat antar dia pulang dan jangan ngebut" baekhyun mendorong suaminya mendekati mobil.

"Kau harus segera pulang, Baek"

"Iya, suamiku"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya, mobil sedan itu menyala dan melaju membelah dinginnya senja hari itu. baekhyun menatap sendu mobil yang menjauh pergi itu.

"Sendirian Baekhyun-Ssi?"

Sebuah suara menyapa Baekhyun,

"Kris-Ssi? Hey, kau sudah sembuh?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lembut, "Berkatmu aku sudah sembuh total, terima kasih."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman pemuda itu, "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku menolong pasien-pasienku."

"Some coffe, may be? My doctor."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Untuk?"

"Sekedar ucapan terima kasih dan mungkin untuk kita bisa mengenal lebih dekat."

Baekhyun menimang-nimang, "Boleh"

"Oke, mobilku tidak jauh dari sini, bisa kau tunggu sebentar dokter?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau ini, jangan panggil aku dokter, panggil saja Baekhyun. Kita tidak sedang berada dirumah sakit"

"Tapi kita sedang berada dilingkungan rumah sakit, dokter"

"Tapi—"

"Oke, oke Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau menunggu sebentar disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Oke, Kris-Ssi"

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, Baekhyun-ah, panggil saja Kris."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Baiklah, Kris."

Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Oke tunggu ya, Baekhyun-ah"

Kris berlalu dari Baekhyun, dia tersenyum melihat pemuda itu sesehat itu sekarang. Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan oleh ulah mantan pasiennya itu.

"Kau menarik, Baekhyun-ah" bisik Kris yang sudah berada didalam mobil sedan mewah metalik miliknya.

Baekhyun memandang langit jingga sore itu, kembali dipejamkannya mata itu merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Kau menarik, Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

"**Jika aku sudah tak lagi peduli tentangmu, jangan salahkan aku,**

**Jika aku sudah tak lagi disampingmu, jangan salahkan aku,**

**Jika aku tak lagi ada untukmu, jangan salahkan aku,**

**Salahkan hatimu,**

**Yang tak lagi ingin diriku ada disana."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Sixth Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan metalik mewah berhenti didepan Apartemen minimalis nan mewah. Pria berpostur tubuh tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil itu, tubuhnya berjalan memutar membuka pintu mobil disisi lainnya.

"Awas kepalamu." Kris menghalangi kepala Baekhyun agar tidak terbentur tepi atap mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan istimewa seperti itu oleh orang lain, "Tidak perlu repot begitu, Kris. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri."

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya saat Baekhyun sudah berada diluar, "Aku tidak mau malaikat penyelamat nyawaku terluka."

Baekhyun terdiam, semilir angin malam menerpa dua tubuh anak cucu adam yang saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Baekhyun menatap mata tajam itu, sangat tajam. Entah, baru kali ini Baekhyun menyadari mata Kris begitu indah setelah dua bulan Baekhyun menjadi dokter bedah untuk Kris.

"Kau tampan, Kris. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya?"

Kris terkekeh, "Mungkin saat aku sakit dulu aku terlihat jelek dimatamu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, "Betulkah? Ah, mungkin dulu aku terlalu fokus pada penyembuhan dari penyakitmu, Kris."

"Dan sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku akui kau Tampan."

Kris maju selangkah mendekati Baekhyun, "Apa kau menyukainya, dokterku?"

Baekhyun merapikan lipatan dikemeja berwarna _baby blue _milik Kris, "Ya, asal kau tau saja, aku sangat menyukai orang tampan, Kris. Hahahaha."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak, Kris hanya memandangi Baekhyun dalam senyuman. Baekhyun masih saja tertawa, entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun, spontan saja Baekhyun diam seketika saaT Kris melakukan itu.

"Kenapa berhenti tertawa? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku? Nanti kalau kusut bagaimana?" baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, tangannya dengan cepat merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau kau tertawa, kau tambah lucu ... " Kris menampilkan senyuman manisnya, "Dan menarik."

Kembali, Baekhyun terdiam. "Apa kau sedang merayuku, Kris?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, refleks Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya. "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kris, yang dipukul menagduh kesakitan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. "Isshhh, kau ini."

"Yasudah, kau masuk, udara semakin dingin. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Kris merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau juga, langsung pulang kerumah. Jangan main kemana-mana lagi, ingat kau belum sembuh betul, Kris."

Kris membuat gerakan hormat, "Siap, dokterku."

"Yasudah, sana pulang"

Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya, "Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi, Baekhyun-ah." Kris melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Kris"

"Ya?" kris menghentikan gerakan membuka pintu mobilnya,

"Terima kasih, malam ini"

Kris tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, karena malaikat penyelamatku sudah mau menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Kris memasuki mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya pergi menjauh.

"Malam juga, Kris"

Baekhyun berbalik, kakinya melangkah menuju Apartemen miliknya dan Chanyeol. Jemarinya menekan tombol password pintu.

"Aku pulang." Semua lampu di apartemen itu menyala, namun sepi. "Apa Chanyeol belum pulang, ya?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, direbahkannya tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sudah pulang, baek?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dihapal Baekhyun terdengar dari arah dapur, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tubuhnya beranjak, dia pun menuju arah dapur.

"Kau memasak, Yeol?"

Chanyeol berbalik, tubuhnya sudah terpasang apron merah muda. Disunggingkannya cengiran khas miliknya. "Iya, apa ada yang aneh?"

Baekhyun mendekat, dilihatnya beberapa masakan yang sudah matang disana, "Ini semua kau yang memasaknya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Baek. Kau meragukan keahlianku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bukan, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau memasak? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Yeol?" Baekhyun memegang dahi Chanyeol merasakan apakah ada sensasi panas seperti orang sakit atau tidak ditubuh suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak sakit, Baek." Chanyeol menggeleng, dia mengambil masakan yang sudah matang dan berjalan kearah meja makan, menatanya disana. Baekhyun pun ikut membantu.

"Kau sengaja membuat ini semua, Yeol?"

"Iya, Kyungsoo ingin datang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berlalu ke arah dapur kembali.

"Oh."

"Ayo gabung, Baek. Kita makan malam bersama." Twar Chanyeol setelah kembali dengan beberapa masakan ditangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah makan malam, kalian berdua saja."

"Dengan Kai?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi masuk kedalam kamar, "Bukan."

"Atau dengan pria jangkung yang tadi mengantarmu pulang?"

Baekhyun diam,

"Siapa dia? Pacar barumu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sakartis.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Bukan, dia mantan pasienku, Yeol"

"Tapi, kalian terlihat serasi. Bahkan, kau sampai membetulkan lipatan yang ada dikemejanya."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Dan hampir nyaris ingin menciummu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Setidaknya aku tidak sejauh apa yang kau lakukan dengan sahabat baikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **60 Days "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kai."

"Huwahhh, siapa kau?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini aku, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Setahuku dia tidak periang seperti ini, dia banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini. jadi—Awwww"

"Sudah puas?"

"Pissss"

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Kai dan disambut dengan cengiran khas Kai—lebih tepatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu, senyuman itu." tunjuk Kai kearah bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kai" jelas Baekhyun, dia menagmbil berkas kerjanya dan mulai menyoretkan pena disana.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Kai."

"Kau aneh, Baek."

"Memang."

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama, saling berbagi canda satu sama lainnya. Entah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa selepas ini. Kai, sahabatnya itu selalu bisa menemukan celah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa melupakan sejejnak penat dan masalah hati yang menderunya bertubi-tubi akhir-akhir ini.

"Serunya."

Dua sahabat yang sedang tertawa itu, langsung menghentikan tawanya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol."

Gumam Kai dan Baekhyun saat melihat dua sosok yang mereka kenal ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau bahagia sekali didekat dia, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai, "Dia sahabatku, yang tetap ada disaat masa-masa sulitku. Dan juga sahabat yang bisa membuatku tersenyum disaat aku terluka, Yeol"

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kini netranya menatap dua sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Suami dan sahabat baiknya, yang kini sedang menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lainnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

"Karena dia yang sekarang masih setia menghiburku."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jemari Kai menggenggam jemarinya, memeberikan kekuatan padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kai. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bohong, Baek."

"Mesranya" sindir Kyungsoo

"Ada apa kesini, Yeol?" tanya Kai

"Mengantarku tentunya, Kai"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Kau berangkat sendiri, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting untuk dibahas, Kai."

"Baby, aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Hati-hati ya sayang, kerja yang baik."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo, wajah Kai merah padam melihat kejadian itu. jemari Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu perih disana. Dia menahan keras agar air matanya tidak lolos dari kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Yeol, hanya kau dan aku saja boleh? Itu juga kalau kau mau dan Kyungsoo mengijinkannya."

Chanyeol melihat kearah Kyungsoo, seolah mengisyaratkan jika dirinya ingin meminta izin pada kekasihnya itu. kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh, Baek."

"Mungkin kita bicara diluar saja, Yeol"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruang kantor, beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Ingin bicara apa, Baek?"

"Masih berlakukah 60 hari itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam kedua bola mata suaminya, "Masih"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Jika memang masih, tak adakah kesempatan untukku bersamamu, Yeol? Walau hanya 60 hari saja? ini bahkan sudah dua minggu berlalu dari pertama kali kita menyetujui hal itu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari hal itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit, hari ini berawan. Banyak sekali awan yang berarak mengikuti arah angin membawanya pergi. "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada untukku, Yeol. Sama seperti dulu saat kau masih mencintaiku, hanya itu saja."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, "Sesederhana itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dipejamkannya kedua matanya merasakan angin menyapa wajahnya, "Bahkan hanya sesederhana itu, kau tidak bisa melakukannya, untukku."

"Baek"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kita hanya menunggu 60 hari itu berakhir saja."

"Baek"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, dia menghampiri suaminya. Meembetulkan dasi yang terlihat terlilit tidak rapi.

"Pilihan warnamu buruk, Yeol"

"Bukan aku yang memilihnya, Baek"

"Oh"

Baekhyun dengan telaten merapihkan dasi itu, Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Dia sangat tahu sifat suaminya itu, jika sedang merapihkan sesuatu dia tidak suka jika dikomentari.

"Ya, oke sudah rapi. Sudah sana bekerja."

"Baek"

"Hmmm?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku akan berusaha, Baek"

Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan suaminya itu, kali ini dia berharap sang awaktu berhenti. Berhenti walau hanya beberapa saat saja, hanya untuk sejenak merasakan betapa nyaman dan hangatnya pelukan suaminya itu.

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Untuk mengabulkan 60 hari yang kau minta itu."

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, tidak apa-apa, Yeol, jangan dipaksakan."

"Aku akan berusaha, Baek"

"Jangan memaksakan apa yang tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin kau lakukan, Yeol."

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dia mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan suaminya.

"Apa ini juga pur-pura, Yeol?"

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk kening yang habis dikecup Chanyeol itu. "Ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Itu dari hatiku, Baek"

Baekhyun membalas senyuman suaminya, "Aku percaya"

"Bagaimana? Sakit hati?"

"Diam kau, Kai"

Kai tertawa, "Duh yang cemburu."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya ingin masuk kedalam kantor, "Kalau sekali lagi kau seperti itu, akan ku sumpal mulutmu dengan batu." Ancam Kyungsoo dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kantor.

"Cinta sejati itu tidak mungkin terpisahkan, aku yakin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duhhhh,,,**

**Aku gak punya ide lagi ...**

**Jadi segitu dulu ya ...**

**Untuk Ending ada yang tetep minta ChanBaek**

**Ada juga yang minta ChanBaek pisah ...**

**Summary tidak akan berubah ...**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang puas,,,**

**Fanfic sedih gak mesti harus berurai air mata terus kan?**

**Ada yang bilang Fanfic ini mirip 10080,,**

**Hmmm, itu sih hak para pembaca sekalian ...**

**Tapi, aku gak ada pikiran untuk menyamakan dengan Fanfic itu ,,,**

**Segitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya...**

**Aku lagi gak punya ide...**

**Hohhohh**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan dan kurang dapet feel-nya ...**

**Sekali lagi maaf ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan mencoba bertahan untukmu,**

**Walaupun kau tak ingin bertahan untukku.**

**Aku akan mencoba untuk terus tersenyum untukmu,**

**Walaupun kau tak pernah tersenyum padaku walau hanya sekali.**

**Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepanmu,**

**Walau kau terus melukaiku tepat didepan mataku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Seventh Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsound This Fanfic is "Love, That One Word — By TaeYeon SNSD"**

**(Sangat disarankan mendengarkan lagu ini, biar feel-nya dapet, hehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIALLLLLLL... ARRGGHHHHH"

Kyungsoo melempar berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya, membuat seisi kantor itu berantakan tak karuan dengan kertas-kertas putih penting itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh tajam kearah sumber suara yang sekarang sedang tertawa,

"Diam kau, Kai."

"Upss, maaf."

Kai terus saja tertawa, dia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya sambil bersiul. Ejekan itu membuat Kyungsoo teriak frustasi seperti orang gila.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan kegilaanmu, Soo. Chanyeol itu milik Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Dia milikku"

"Terserah kau saja, egois."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" tanya Baekhyun yang terkejut kantor berantakan seperti kapal pecah, dimana-mana berhamburan berkas-berkas penting.

"Tanya saja pada orang gila yang disana itu, Baek." Tunjuk Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo, ada apa ini?"

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, mata bulatnya berubah tajam penuh amarah, berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Menatap dalam netra Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, jemarinya membetulkan Jas dokter Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Tidak, ada apa-apa, Baek"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan lipatan-lipatan di jas dokternya, dia memegang kedua pundak sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau mencintai suamiku, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung,

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau mencintai, Chanyeol, Soo?"

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Baekhyun, "Seperti yang aku pernah bilang dulu padamu, Baek"

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing, Soo"

"Bersaing?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, kita bersaing. Siapa yang akan dipilih Chanyeol pada akhirnya, aku atau dirimu"

"Jika dia memilih aku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku akan mundur, dan merelakan suamiku untuk sahabatku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Jangan sampai kau terluka karena pilihanmu itu, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Apa kau lupa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya,

"Kau bahkan yang membuat luka itu dihatiku, sahabatku"

"Maka dari itu, aku hanya takut kau terluka semakin dalam, sahabatku"

Baekhyun beranjak, kakinya membawanya menuju arah jendela, netranya melihat kearah taman rumah sakit yang kini dipenuhi dengan salju. "Aku mungkin terlihat munafik, hanya saja aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Soo"

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Baekhyun, "Berusalah mempertahankannya, Baek. Karena aku juga akan memepertahankan apa yang sudah ku miliki" kyungsoo beranjak keluar kantor.

Kai yang sedaritadi berada disana hanya diam saja melihat percakapan yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala saja. persahabatan macam apa itu? hanya ada sakitdan terluka disana.

"Dasar keras kepala"

Baekhyun berbalik, melihat kearah sumber suara. "Berjuang memang harus seperti itu, Kai"

"Tapi, tidak untuk jatuh ke lubang yang sama dan terluka dengan luka yang sama ber kali-kali."

Baekhyun kembali berbalik melihat kearah taman rumah sakit, "Jika itu bisa membuatku mendapatkannya kembali, kenapa tidak"

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Netranya ikut melihat apa yang Baekhyun sedang lihat saat ini, "Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari seseorang"

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Kai, Kai masih melihat kearah taman. "Siapa?"

Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menampilkan senyumannya. "Sahabat baikmu, Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Oh"

"Aku pernah membaca satu kutipan buku"

Kai membuka jendela kantor, seketika semilir angin musim dingin bulan november berhembus menerpa dua insan disana.

"Jika dalam cintamu, kau lebih sering di kecewakan daripada di bahagiakan olehnya maka lepaskanlah dia"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai, tidak biasanya dia bicara menurut kutipan buku biasanya dia bicara menurut dirinya sendiri, "Aku juga pernah mendengar seorang sahabat bicara padaku"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya keluar jendela merasakan salju yang jatuh kebumi, "Dia bilang padaku, jika kau mencintainya pertahankan dia seberat apapun, sesusah apapun dan seterluka apapun dirimu. Percaya saja, suatu saat apa yang kau perjuangkan akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya."

Baekhyun berbalik, sejenak tersenyum pada Kai dan beranjak keluar dari kantor.

Kai tersenyum memandang pintu kantor yang baru saja tertutup, "Dasar plagiat, itu kan kata-kataku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya saat ini, "Jika kau mengganggu waktuku, aku tidak akan mau kau ajak ke kafe ini, Kris"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu saja, Baek"

"Boleh"

"Baek"

"Hmmm"

"Aku ingin _sharing_"

"Masalah?"

"Hati"

Baekhyun menyeruput _Americanno ice_ pesanannya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kris?"

Kris mengangguk mantap, "Iya, Baek"

Baekhyun mulai tertarik, dia menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapa orang yang beruntung dicintai pria setampan dirimu, Kris?"

"Kau"

Baekhyun membeku seketika, seolah waktu berhenti berputar saat ini. Netra tajam itu terus mentapnya dalam. Namun, netra Baekhyun lebih tertarik pada dua insan yang baru saja masuk kedalam kafe itu.

"Jangan mencintaiku, Kris" gumam Baekhyun yang netranya masih saja menangkap sepasang sosok itu.

Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kini pandangannya fokus pada Kris. "Aku takut kau terluka"

Kris makin erat menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, "Terluka? Aku yakin kau orang baik, Baek. Kau pasti tidak akan melukaiku."

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali teralih pada dua sosok insan yang sekarang sedang bersenda gurau begitu mesranya di seberang sana, bagaimana bisa mereka bisa berada di kafe yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kris, "Kau orang ynag sangat baik, Kris. Kau harus dapatkan orang yang juga baik untukmu, dan itu bukan aku."

"Tapi aku ingin dirimu"

"Tapi—"

"Baekhyun"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun perlahan Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara begitu pun Kris.

"Kau ada disini juga"

Baekhyun mengangguk, melukiskan senyuman diwajahnya. "Iya, Soo"

"Siapa pria itu, Baek? Kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris, begitu pun juga sama dengan Kris, "Dia hanya temanku saja."

"Oh, aku kira kalian berpacaran, kalian terlihat mesra dan serasi."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, netranya melihat sosok yang duduk didepan Kyungsoo—Suaminya, Chanyeol— yang sedang asik minum kopi miliknya, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun, bahkan sekedar memberi senyum pun tidak. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini, Yeol?"

"Aku sedang istirahat, Baek" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum, "Oh"

"Menyenangkankah berdua dikafe dengannya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris, "Sangat"

Kris menatap Baekhyun,

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah, dia orang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum tanpa ingin membuatku terluka."

Kris mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun membalas gengaman tangan Kris.

"Kris, kita pindah saja dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak nyaman berada disini."

"Baiklah"

Kris mengambil dompet miliknya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang tunai dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ayo, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun dan Kris beranjak, mereka berjalan melewati tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kris, Kris diam sejenak lalu tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa saling bergandengan tangan seperti itu? kalian ingin pamer pada semua orang, eoh?" tukas Chanyeol tajam,

"Kau siapa? Ada hak apa kau melarang kami bergandengan tangan, hah?"

"Sudahlah Kris, tak usah diperpanjang, ayo kita keluar"

Kris mengangguk namun tak lupa memberikan _glare_ pada Chanyeol, "Ayo Baek."

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja melihat kejadian itu, jemarinya mengusap lembut surai hitam Chanyeol "Sudahlah sayang, mungkin dia sedang mencari penggantimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek ... Baekhyun... Baekhyun-ahh... "

Chanyeol berteriak-teriak di dalam apartemen memanggil suaminya, namun yang di panggil tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus berteriak, kakinya membawa dirinya mencari dimana sosok yang dicarinya itu berada.

"Aku di balkon, Yeol. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

Terdengar suara yang di cari Chanyeol dari arah balkon apartemen, Chanyeol bergegas menuju balkon.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menjawabku, Baek?"

"Biasanya kau langsung masuk kamar tanpa mencariku dahulu, Yeol"

"Tapi biasanya kau tidak seperti ini"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap suaminya, "Aku seperti ini karenamu, Yeol"

"Tambah dekat saja kau dengannya, Baek" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baek mendekati Chanyeol, jemarinya melepas dasi yang masih terlilit dikerah kemeja suaminya. "Kau baru saja pulang kerja, Yeol. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu"

"Tak berniatkah kau mengenalkan dia padaku, Baek?"

"Dia hanya mantan pasienku yang sekarang menjadi temanku saja, Yeol. Tentangnya aku pernah menceritakannya padamu"

"Apa kau mencintainya, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia kembali berbalik menatap gemerlap lampu kota Seoul dari balkon apartemen mereka.

"Jika di hatiku sudah tak ada lagi cinta untuku, Yeol"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **46 Days "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek, bangun sayang sudah pagi"

Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga suaminya, Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya perlahan matanya terbuka. Ditemukannya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi suamiku."

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dikecupnya lembut kening Baekhyun, turun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun, pucuk hidungnya dan kini turun ke arah bibir suaminya itu. bibir yang membuatnya rindu akhir-akhir ini. Kecupan-kecupan lembut diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima dan membalas kecupan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Dirimu? Aneh sekali"

Chanyeol tertawa, direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, "Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu"

"60 hari itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dikecupnya kembali dengan lembut kening Baekhyun. "Tentu saja"

"Kau mau makan apa hari ini, Yeol?"

"Hmmm" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "_Omurice_, mungkin"

"Oke, kau mandi dulu, aku akan buatkan _Omurice_ untukmu"

Baekhyun beranjak dari kamar menuju kedapur, dengan telaten Baekhyun mengambil bahan-bahan masakan yang akan dijadikan bahan untuk membuat _Omurice._ Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong bahan ini dan itu.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" gumam Baekhyun ditengah aksi memasaknya, saat kedua telinganya mendengat bunyi password pintu apartemennya. "Dia tau password rumah ini?"

"Pagi Baek"

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau pasti kaget aku bisa tau password apartemen kalian, tanpa ku beritahu kau pasti sudah tau siapa yang memberitahuku, Baek"

"Oh" Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, "Untuk apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini, Soo?"

"Tentu saja membuat sarapan untuk kekasihku"

"Ssshh" pekik Baekhyun tertahan, saat mata pisau yang dia gunakan memotong jemarinya. Darah segar menguar. "O-oh" Baekhyun menyembunyikan lukanya.

Kyungsoo menaruh bahan masakan dan mulai memasak, "Karena Chanyeol tidak suka makanan siap saji jadi aku akan memasak untuknya"

"Hey, baby. Kau datang" sambut Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. "Tentu saja sayang, seperti biasanya untuk membuat sarapan untukmu"

"Tidak perlu, Baekhyun sudah membuatkannya untukku."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali melakukan kegiatan memasaknya, "Tidak, aku ingin kau memakan ma—Awww"

"Astaga, baby tanganmu teriris." Refleks Chanyeol memasukkan jari Kyungsoo yang teriris itu kedalam mulutnya, menghisap darah dari jemari Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lirih melihatnya, dia hanya bisa menggenggam erat jemarinya yang terluka dibalik punggungnya.

"Baby, ayo kita obati lukamu aku takut kau infeksi" Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari Dapur, "Baek, kau teruskan memasaknya ya, aku ingin mengobati Kyungsoo dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, netranya menatap kedua punggung yang sekarang pergi menjauh itu. dikeluarkannya tangannya yang terluka itu dari balik punggungnya, sudah banyak darah ternyata disana bahkan menetes berceceran dilantai.

"Mungkin benar apa yang Kai katakan ... "

"_Jika dalam cintamu, kau lebih sering di kecewakan daripada di bahagiakan olehnya maka lepaskanlah dia"_

"Inilah saatnya aku melepaskanmu untuknya, Yeol"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Present**

**A fanfiction**

"**60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan kata yang tak sempat disampaikan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.**

**Hanya sebuah cinta yang sederhana yang ku punya, namun cintaku itu sempurna untukmu."**

"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This**

**Is**

**A**

**Eighth Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi dipertengahan bulan november bersinar, sinar hangatnya menyapa setiap insan pagi ini begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Yeol." Sapanya pada suaminya, saat suaminya baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi, sayang"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia menghampiri suaminya dirapihkannya surai berantakan itu.

"Aku sudah memasak, kau tinggal mengambilnya saja. maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, Yeol"

Netra Chanyeol memandangi wajah teduh itu, "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ada yang sedang menungguku didepan daritadi, aku tak enak"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa?sebegitu pentingkah sampai dia menunggumu sepagi ini?"

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa, "Dia penting untukku sekarang, Yeol"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum memutar kenop pintu dia berhenti sejenak. Memutar tubuhnya, dipandangnya sejenak suaminya yang kini memandang dirinya dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Dia kekasihku, Yeol"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna, "Apa? Kekasih? Apa kau sudah gila, Baek? Aku masih suamimu, Baek"

Baekhyun memberi senyuman sekilas pada suaminya lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Dia tersenyum pada sosok yang sedang bersandar pada mobil mewahnya. Sosok dengan stelan kemeja _Baby Blue_ dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger diwajahnya.

—Tampan.

"Maaf lama, Kris"

Kris membuka kacamatanya, memberi senyuman termanis miliknya pada seseorang yang dicintainya itu, "Tidak, hanya lewat beberapa menit dari janji kita saja, Baek"

Baek mendekat kearah Kris, dipandanganya sosok pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, Bingung.

"Kau tampan, Kris"

Kris terkekeh, "Kau suka, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku suka, Chagi"

"Ben—Apa? Coba kau ulangi lagi, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dia memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu, "Aku bilang, Chagi"

Kris tersenyum senang, dia mempererat pelukan Baekhyun, "Jadi kita—"

"—Jadian"

Baekhyun memotong cepat ucapan Kris, dia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar ditubuh itu. katakan saja saat ini Baekhyun membuat dosa karena berselingkuh dari suaminya.

Namun, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini menurutnya impas, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit membalas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Agar Chanyeol bisa merasakan sakitnya diduakan. Entahlah cara ini berhasil atau tidak. Kalo boleh jujur Baekhyun tak ingin melakukan semua ini, dia amat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Sayang"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayo sayang"

Kris membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah pintu ditutup Kris memutar dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sedan metalik mewah itu pun melaju membelah pagi di kota Seoul.

"Kau masih milikku, Baek. Kau itu masih suamiku. Kau tidak boleh dimiliki siapa pun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**40 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering diantar dengan Kris, ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Tidak ada apa-apa Kai"

Kai mengambil permen dari dalam toples yanga da diatas meja kerja Baekhyun, Baekhyun mempunyai kebiasaan membawa pemen dan menaruhnya didalam toples. Walaupun jarang dia makan. "Aku tidak percaya padamu, Baek"

Baek ikut mengambil permen, dia memilih rasa _strawberry_. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Kai?"

"Ceritamu"

Baek membuka bungkus permen itu, memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan mulai menyesap rasanya. "Aku ... "

"Aku?"

"Aku jadian dengannya, Kai"

Kai menatap sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun pun juga menatap netra Kai yang menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tau ini salah, Kai"

Kai tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Kau ingin apa dari itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, "Entahlah, Kai. Aku juga tidak tau."

"Kau aneh, Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah Kai, "Memang, aku memang aneh, Kai"

"Kau mencintainya, Baek?"

Baekhyun melepas pandangannya dari jendela dan kini beralih melihat Kai, "Entahlah Kai, aku juga tidak tau."

"Kau aneh, Baek"

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan padanya, entah cinta atau hanya sebatas membalas perasaannya saja. aku tidak tau, Kai"

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Kau jahat, Baek"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Jahat? Maksudmu, Kai?"

Kai tertawa, membuat Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya. "Kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau menjadikan dirinya kekasih, apa itu tidak jahat, Baek?"

"Tapi, Kai. aku—"

"—dan kau jadikan dia hanya untuk membalas semua perbuatan padamu selama ini kan?"

Baekhyun diam,

Apa yang dikatakan Kai semua benar, ya untuk apa Baekhyun melakukan semuanya kalau tidak mencintai Kris? Baekhyun hanya ingin membalas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saja, ya hanya itu saja. melakukan itu semua lewat hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Kenapa diam, Baek?"

"Aku takut, Kai"

Kai mengambil permen kembali, membukanya dan memakannya kembali. "Takut? Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya, Kai"

"Sudah terlambat, Baek. Api yang buat sudah kau buat kini sudah makin membesar."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, "Kau benar Kai. Sudah terlambat untuk aku berhenti."

Kai tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Semua berawal darimu dan kau sendiri yang harus mengakhirinya jika kau ingin mengakhirinya, Baek"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menunggu lama ya, Kris? Aku minta maaf."

Kris tersenyum, dibelainya lembut surai Baekhyun. "Tidak, sayang. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit saja."

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Kris, "Maafkan aku."

Kris membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Baek"

"Aku takut kau marah, Kris"

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, dikecupnya kening itu lembut. "Kau yang ku cinta, tidak mungkin aku marah hanya karena menunggumu saja, sayangku"

Baekhyun mengecup kilat puncuk hidung mancung Kris, "Terima kasih"

Kris langsung mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dikecupnya puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, sayang"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku selama ini, terima kasih"

"Aku juga berterima kasih, Kris. Sudah ada dan selalu ada disetiap waktu untukku."

"Mesranya."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kris dan baekhyun, mereka berdua perlahan melepas pelukan dan menatap pada sumber suara.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Kris, agak ketus.

Chanyeol tertawa, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapat kearahnya.

"Bisa kan tidak bermesraan didepan umum seperti itu, emm?"

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, "Jika tidak boleh didepan umum, harusnya dimana jika ada sepasang kekasih bermesraan seperti itu, Tuan Park?"

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang saling merangkul dan memeluk satu sama lainnya.

Kris tersenyum, Chanyol makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kami biasa saja, tidak sevulgar kalian." Elak Chanyeol

"Kau cemburu, Baek? Bilang saja jika kau emmang cemburu dengan kemesraan kami." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Chanyeol tepat didepan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja melihat itu, Kris mulai melangkah maju. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua mata Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk menghalangi kedua mata indah itu melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya.

Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan tangan Kris dari matanya,

"Tak perlu kau tutup, Kris"

"Tapi kau tak perlu melihat itu, Baek"

Baekhyun melihat kearah suami dan sahabatnya itu, "Aku sudah biasa melihatnya, Kris"

"Oh ya?"

Netra Baekhyun tak lepas dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, yang saat ini bibir Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan yang lebih sakit dari ini aku sudah melihatnya."

"Baek"

"Aku mau pulang, Kris"

"Ayo kita pulang."

Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju tempat mobil milik Kris diparkir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil.

Baekhyun memandang Kris, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Kris membelai rambut Baekhyun, "Tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, Sayang"

"Percaya padaku"

Kris mengangguk, "Oke."

**.**

**.**

"**35 Days"**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, bahkan 60 hari itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa arti sama sekali. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih tetap menjalani semuanya seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi, Baek?"

Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya didepan cermin besar dikamar mereka berdua, "Iya, Yeol. Kau mandi dan sarapan"

"Kau masak apa, Baek?"

"Kau mau makan apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur, "Terserah kau saja, Baek. Apapun yang kau masak aku suka."

Baekhyun melihat kearah arloji miliknya, "Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Yeol. Kau beli saja diluar ya, aku berangkat dulu."

"Baek"

"Atau kau bisa bilang Kyungsoo untuk datang memasak untukmu sarapan"

"Baek"

"Aku pergi dulu, Yeol—Awww"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, mendorong Baekhyun ketembok dan mengurungnya disana.

"Kau itu kenapa, Baek?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa apanya maksudmu, Yeol?"

"Kau itu kenapa aku tanya, Baek? HAH? KENAPA?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya sekarang.

"Yeol, coba kau jelaskan dengan tenang, jangan emosi seperti ini."

"ARRGGGHHH"

Chanyeol memukul tembol yang ada dibelakang Baekhyun, dia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar. Terlihat ada bercak darah bekas Chanyeol memukul keras tembok itu, Baekhyun mengambil perlengkapan perawatan Luka dan bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar.

Baekhyun mencari suaminya itu, ternyata dia sedang duduk dimeja makan dengan tangan penuh darah. Baekhyun mendekati suaminya itu. ditariknya tangan yang luka tersembut, dengan telaten Baekhyun memebersihkan luka itu. Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat tangannya diobati suaminya.

"Baek"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu meninju dinding sampai kau terluka seperti ini, Yeol. Kau itu bukan superman"

"Baek"

"Hmmm..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sekaligus menahan peris saat Baekhyun menekan luka yang ada ditangannya, "Apa harus pria itu yang kau pilih?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "Kenapa kau tanya itu, Yeol?"

"Aku tidak rela kau menjadi miliknya, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melanjutkan mengobati tangan suaminya. "Kau tidak rela, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk walau tidak dilihat Baekhyun, karena mata Baekhyun berkonsentrasi penuh pada luka suaminya itu. "Iya"

"Apa kau bertanya pada hatiku, Yeol?"

Chanyeol diam, dia bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, netranya menatap dalam kedua bola mata suaminya itu. "Apa kau tidak tau, betapa tidak relanya diriku saat kau dimiliki orang lain. Yeol?"

Chanyeol masih diam, matanya tak lepas dari mata Baekhyun yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Dan sekarang kau bilang tidak rela jika aku bersama yang lain? Apa kau merasakan setiap luka yang kurasakan saat kau bermesraan dengan yang lain? Apa kau merasakan setiap air mata yang keluar hanya untuk memintamu kembali padaku? Kau benar-benar egois, Yeol"

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Sudah lama aku memaafkan semua yang kau lakukan padaku, Yeol. Tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi, Baek ... "

"Aku sudah merelakanmu dengan sahabatku, jadi sekarang aku minta kau juga merelakan aku dengan yang lain, Yeol"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh itu dalam pelukanya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Kau masih milikku, Baek. Kau masih milikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Tapi hatimu bukan lagi milikku, Yeol"

"Maafkan aku."

"Upss, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian berdua."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Eh, tidak, Soo. Kau ingin memasak, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Seperti biasanya, Baek. Tanganmu kenapa sayang?"

Kyungsoo menggangkat tangan Chanyeol yang terbalut kapas itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, hanya kecelakaan kecil saja"

Baekhyun mundur, saat Kyungsoo mulai memeluk tubuh suaminya dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Soo jaga Chanyeol ya. Jangan biarkan dia kerja dulu hari ini, dia masih terluka."

"Oh, tenang saja, Baek. Akan ku jaga kekasihku ini baik-baik. Hati-hati ya dijalan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu, aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju keluar Appartemennya, namun ketika pintu Appartemen dibuka ada dua sosok perempuan paruh baya berdiri didepan Appartemen miliknya.

"Eomma?"

"Kenapa kau ganti pin Appartemenmu, sayang? Kami jadi tidak bisa masuk" protes salah satu wanita yang terlihat masih cantik diumurnya itu—Eomma Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mau pergi kerja, sayang?" tanya wanita disebelahnya—Eomma Chanyeol.

"Iya, Eommoni"

"Mana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu kerja? Aisshh anak itu." Eomma Chanyeol beranjak masuk kedalam Appartemen.

"Dia sedang sakit Eomma jadi tidak bisa mengantarku." Tukas Baekhyun yang membuat Eomma-nya berhenti melangkah masuk kedalam Appartemen

"Baby, ayo kita berangkat" sapa Kris diseberang sana.

Wanita yang belum masuk kedalam Appartemen Baekhyun itu membulatkan kedua matanya, "Baby?"

Kris melangkah maju, Annyeonghaseyeo, Aku Kris, aku kekasih Baekhyn. Anda pasti Eomma Baekhyun, salam kenal."

"Eomma"

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini, Baekhyun-ah"

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Eomma Chanyeol dari dalam. Eomma Baekhyun bergegas masuk kedalam Appartemen diikuti Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Maafkan aku Eomma."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Jelaskan pada kami"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang, kedua Eomma mereka silih berganti melihat dua anak mereka itu.

"Coba kalian jelaskan pada kami"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, "Maafkan kami, Eomma"

"Kami tidak butuh maaf kalian, kami hanya butuh penjelasan kalian. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"kami ... kami ingin bercerai Eomma"

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
